Możecie się tego nauczyć razem Nauczyć się kochać się nawzajem
by madlene23
Summary: Po sezonie 3A. Do Beacon Hills przyjeżdża nieznajoma, która ma wiadomości zmieniające wszystko. Czy Derek będzie w stanie stać się takim Alfą, jakiego wszyscy potrzebują? Czy stado jeszcze raz zbierze się by stawić czoła niebezpieczeństwu, którego się nie spodziewali? Czy przyjaźń wytrzyma taką próbę i okaże się prawdziwa? Czy można nauczyć się kochać drugą osobę? STEREK, stopniowo
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! Witam wszystkich, którzy poświęcili chwilę swojego czasu, żeby tu zajrzeć. To mój pierwszy fanfic o Stilesie i Dereku. Planuję, że będzie on kilkunastorozdziałowy. Akcja dzieje się po sezonie 3A jednak wprowadziłam kilka zmian: Derek nie wyjeżdza, postać Cory się nie pojawiła, Erica żyje, bliźniacy wyjechali, podobnie Allison i jej ojciec. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie wprowadzę ich do akcji. Przede wszystkim pojawia się wymyślona przeze mnie postać żeńska - będzie bardzo ważna dla fabuły, lecz bez obaw, to będzie 100%-owy Sterek. Oczywiście trochę potrwa, zanim wprowadzę elementy romansu, jednak już teraz zaznaczam, że historia zakończy się happy-endem. Tylko to uznaję :) Bez zbędnych przedłużań - zpraszam na rozdział 1. Nie jest on najlepszy, trochę dziwny i mało kanoniczny ale konieczny do rozpoczęcia akcji. **

**Niestety nie mam jeszcze bety, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość.**

**Bardzo proszę też o komentarze i opinie. Na pewno będą pomocne! :)**

* * *

Eliza jechała szybko jedną w kalifornijskich dróg, zastanawiając się co zrobi gdy dojedzie do Beacon Hills. Wciąż nie była pewna, czy przyjazd tutaj był dobrą decyzją, tym bardziej nie wiedziała jak powinna to wszystko rozegrać. Żałowała, że nie przemyślała lepiej opuszczenia Europy. Spontaniczne decyzje nigdy nie kończyły się dla niej dobrze – zwłaszcza te, które podejmowała nie ze względu na siebie, ale innych ludzi. Obcych ludzi. Ale wiedziała, że tak trzeba zrobić, więc tylko westchnęła głęboko i postanowiła żale zostawić na później.

* * *

-Stiles! Podnieś ten swój leniwy tyłek i złaź na dół! Już!

Jeżeli istnieje na świecie jakiś przyjemny dźwięk przerywający Ci wspaniały i zasłużony odpoczynek we wczesny sobotni poranek to na pewno nie był to wrzask rozsierdzonej Erici Reyes. Zdecydowanie. Jednak Stiles cenił sobie swoje życie i przede wszystkim swoje kończyny, do których był przywiązany w przenośni i dosłownie. Dlatego szybkim ruchem odrzucił kołdrę i wymamrotał kilka niezrozumiałych sylab, wiedząc że wilkołaczy słuch dziewczyny je wyłapie.

-Gdzie się pali? Złamałaś paznokieć i potrzebujesz uzdrawiającego całuska czy skończył Ci się czarny lakier do paznokci i nie znasz innego sposobu na pokazanie światu swojej buntowniczej duszy? – wymamrotał, wchodząc do kuchni i nalewając sobie kawy. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko złowrogi warkot.

- Nie, mówię poważnie. Jest sobotni poranek. Pierwszy weekend wakacji. Całe zło świata zostało pokonane, łącznie z kanimami, odrażającym dziadkiem - łowcą, stadem rozszalałych alf i psychicznie chorym, powstałym z grobu wujkiem-mordercą, który dzięki niebiosom ostatnio zachowuje się odrobinę bardziej przyzwoicie. Jeśli masz jakieś złe wieści po prostu zdziel mnie po twarzy i obudź jak będzie po wszystkim – zakończył swoją tyradę, ziewając malowniczo. Po chwili odwrócił się i zamarł zaskoczony. Erica nie wyglądała na wściekłą, ona była… przygnębiona.

-Ej, księżniczko! Co się stało? – podszedł do niej szybko, autentycznie zmartwiony. Jeśli panna Reyes była w tym nastroju coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy.

- Nic, po prostu chciałam… Nieważne, pójdę już – rzuciła i odwróciła się do wyjścia.

- Teraz to mnie przeraziłaś dziewczyno! Wracaj tu! Erica! – Stiles zawołał za nią.

- Dobra, powiem Ci, ale jeśli komuś wyśpiewasz albo się zaśmiejesz rozerwę Ci gardło na strzępy. Zębami! – zagroziła.

- Ojej! Wykapana córeczka tatusia! Derek byłby bardzo dumny! – odpowiedział przewracając oczyma – wyrzuć to z siebie wreszcie!

- Chciałam cię zapytać, czy zgodzisz się mnie trenować.

Jeśli ludzkie oczy byłyby w stanie wyskoczyć z oczodołów w tym momencie Stiles byłby ślepy. Kilka szybkich uszczypnięć nie pomogło – to działo się naprawdę! Czy świat zdążył obrócić się o 180 stopni podczas jego kilkugodzinnego snu?

- Ja? Trenować ciebie? Jak? Dlaczego? Co? JAK?! – Stiliński bezskutecznie próbował wyartykułować jakiekolwiek zdanie.

- Normalnie! To całkiem proste. Derek przestał to robić, ma teraz tyle na głowie, sam wiesz przez co przechodzi. Odkąd Boyd… Odkąd to wszystko się stało przestał być taki jak dawniej. Nie zdążył nauczyć mnie jak w pełni nad sobą zapanować. A pełnia za dwa tygodnie! Nie mam do kogo się zwrócić – ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała, siadając na krześle i zakrywając oczy dłońmi.

To zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na błahostkę, więc Stiles zmarszczył brwi i przyklęknął przy niej.

- A Isaac? Scott? Nie mogłabyś poprosić któregoś z nich? Petera oczywiście pod uwagę nie bierzemy, jeszcze zrobi z ciebie nowy rodzaj psychopatki.

Erica zaśmiała się cicho ale po chwili pokręciła głową.

- Scott może i jest teraz prawdziwym Alfą, ale bez stada nie ma zbyt wiele mocy. My wszyscy należymy do Dereka, więc McCall sobie nie poradzi. I tak ma już na głowie Isaaca. Odkąd razem mieszkają jakoś się dogadują i siedzą w tym razem. Powinni sobie poradzić podczas pełni, ale oni mają swoje kotwice, a ja… wciąż nie mogę odgadnąć czym ona może dla mnie być.

- Ale jak _ja_ mógłbym ci pomóc? Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Mój sarkazm nie spęta cię jak lasso, żeby uchronić cię przez pójściem w tango na całą noc. A to moja jedyna broń – Stiles odparł prosto, wciąż nie wiedząc jak jej pomóc.

- Lubię twój sarkazm, wiesz? – powiedziała nagle Erica patrząc w przeciwległą ścianę. – Lubię, gdy próbujesz nas wszystkich rozśmieszać i trzymać razem gdy wszystko wokół się wali. Lubię całe to bredzenie od rzeczy, gdy się stresujesz na widok naszych przemienionych twarzy, nawet jeśli wiesz że cię nie skrzywdzimy. Lubię jak przeciwstawiasz się Derekowi, gdy żadne z nas nie ma na tyle odwagi. Lubię to jak troszczysz się o nas wszystkich, mimo że nie musisz. Ale robisz to. Zawsze. Nie chcąc nic w zamian. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie, bo przez większość czasu jestem dla ciebie wredną suką. Ale nie znam innego sposobu by pokazać że jestem wdzięczna, więc kiedy grożę że wyrwę ci płuca tak naprawdę chcę powiedzieć: dziękuję za wszystko co dla mnie robisz. Jeśli powiesz o tym komukolwiek prawdopodobnie rozkruszę ci szczękę na miliard kawałeczków zanim dokończysz zdanie, ale chciałam żebyś to wiedział.

Stiles wyglądał jakby dostał w twarz patelnią. Wielokrotnie. Nigdy, przenigdy nikt nie powiedział mu czegoś takiego. Nikt tak bardzo nie docenił jego osoby. I wszystko to wypłynęło z ust Erici Reyes! Niech ktoś powie teraz, że cuda się nie zdarzają!

- Wow, nie wiem co powiedzieć, naprawdę. Nie spodziewałem się…

- Och, zamilcz. Jeszcze nie skończyłam – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Ja… Ja po prostu nie wiem co robić. To wszystko jest takie… inne. Derek jest inny. Nie dziwię się, gówniane rzeczy stały mu ostatnio na drodze. Tylko… On był dla mnie najważniejszy, jak starszy brat. Rozumiesz? On mnie _naprawił_, poskładał do kupy. Dał mi cel, uczył wszystkiego. I był, zawsze był. Mrukliwy, gburowaty, ale był. Wskoczyłabym dla niego w ogień jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba. Ale teraz… On mnie już nawet nie zauważa. A ja nie mam nikogo, kto by mi w tym całym syfie pomógł. Wciąż jest moim Alfą, ale już mu nie ufam. Nie mogę. Nie wiem, czy nie wyrzuci mnie jak psa, jeśli zrobię coś głupiego, albo coś co mu się nie podoba. A ja potrzebuję kogoś, komu mogę ufać. Nie, ja _muszę _mieć kogoś komu mogę ufać. Wszystko przez te wilcze geny. I zrozumiałam, że jedyną osobą w całym naszym pokręconym stadzie której ufam jesteś ty. Tylko co do ciebie mam pewność, że zrobisz to co trzeba. Więc jak, zgodzisz się? – zapytała, czekając spokojnie na odpowiedź.

Stiles milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się czego ona właściwie od niego oczekuje. Chciała przyjaciela? Mentora? Doradcę? Nie był pewny czy w jakiejkolwiek z tych ról byłby w stanie sobie poradzić.

- Nie do końca rozumiem, o co tak właściwie mnie prosisz – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. – Czego tak naprawdę potrzebujesz?

-Och, to proste – krzyknęła z nietypowym u niej entuzjazmem, widząc że nie będzie trudno go przekonać . – Będziesz pomagał mi w treningach, uczył kontroli i tych wszystkich mądrych rzeczy o wilkołakach, których zdążyłeś się już nauczyć. Jeśli się zgodzisz, oczywiście.

- W sumie nie wiem jeszcze aż tak dużo o waszym gatunku, jednak wczoraj natrafiłem na całkiem interesującą legendę o właściwościach… - chłopak szybko pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach.

- Więc jak? Zgadzasz się?! – zapytała, pewna już że wygrała.

-Muszę to jeszcze…

- Super! – nie dała mu skończyć – Biegnę zorganizować wszystkie rzeczy, za parę godzin wrócę!

Stiles nie zdążył nawet zauważyć kiedy wybiegła z kuchni. Kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem skierował się w stronę swojej sypialni, mając odrobinę nadziei, że po drzemce którą planował okaże się, że wszystko było tylko dziwnym snem.


	2. Chapter 2

Witam wszystkich, którzy poświęcili chwilkę, by tu zajrzeć. Przed Wami rozdział drugi. Wciąż nie najlepszy, bo po pierwsze mało się dzieje, po drugie dawno nie pisałam i wciąż mam problemy z powrotem do moich starych nawyków. Obiecuję, że akcja się rozkręci – początkowe rozdziały są trochę nudne i niejasne, ale potrzebowałam ich do zawiązania wątku. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Rozdział dedykuję SennejAsi, która jako jedyna skomentowała te moje wypociny – dziękuję, dałaś mi natchnienie żeby pisać dalej.

Oczywiście nie roszczę sobie żadnych praw do bohaterów, itp. Wszystkie prawa należą do MTV.

Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam.

* * *

_- Derek! Derek! Wracaj tu natychmiast! Obiecałam mamie, że wrócimy do domu na obiad. Wiesz, że będzie zła jeśli się spóźnimy! Derek, nie będę się powtarzać! – na wpół zarośniętej ścieżce pojawiła się postać młodej, nastoletniej dziewczyny. Szła szybkim krokiem, marszcząc nos i rozglądając się dookoła. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie i wskoczyła w pobliski krzak, wyciągając stamtąd za ramię młodszego i wyraźnie z siebie niezadowolonego chłopca._

_- Laura, puść! Nie tak miało być! Miałaś mnie nie znaleźć i pozwolić mi zostać tu na noc – mruczał wściekły._

_Dziewczyna zaśmiała się promieniście, przytulając do siebie wyrywającego się brata i pociągnęła go w stronę domu._

_- Ale ja zawsze cię znajdę, braciszku! Zawsze._

Derek zerwał się ze snu zlany potem. Przetarł oczy, próbując pozbyć się snu ze swojej świadomości. Odrzucił kołdrę i rozejrzał się po pokoju. No tak, cały stos butelek po alkoholu, który i tak nie dawał mu ulgi. Szybko rzucił okiem na zegarek – 5.50 rano. Wiedząc, że już nie zaśnie narzucił na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubrania i szybkim krokiem udał się do lasu, gdzie nie czekając długo rozpoczął bieg. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd chce dotrzeć, ani jaki ma w tym cel. Wiedział tylko, że musi wyrzucić z głowy obraz starszej siostry. Myśl o tym jak bardzo ją zawiódł, o tym że złamał słowo, które jej dał, była nie do zniesienia.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach biegania zrozumiał, że nie ma to sensu, nie ukoi bólu, który trawił jego wnętrzności.

_Zawsze._

Po powrocie do mieszkania od razu skierował się do swojego pokoju, jednak przerwał w połowie drogi. Coś było nie tak. Czegoś brakowało. Po chwili zorientował się, że nie słyszy bicia serca Erici. Otworzył drzwi do jej pokoju. Był pusty. Łóżko wyglądało jakby nikt go nie używał.

Hale zastanowił się przez krótką chwilę. Jeśli miał być szczery nie widział jej już od kilku dni. Czyżby wróciła do rodziców? Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież wyraźnie mówiła, że wyprowadziła się na stałe. Ale to było zanim… Zanim Boyd zginął a on sam dał się omamić kolejnej próbującej go zniszczyć kobiecie i pogrążył się w zapijaniu swoich żali i porażek. Zanim stał się gównianym Alfą. Zanim przestał zwracać na nią uwagę…

Nagle poczuł się jak ostatni drań – do pełni tylko kilka dni a on nie zrobił absolutnie nic by jej pomóc! Wiedział doskonale, że jest jej ciężko i mimo to zostawił ją bez opieki. Musiał ją znaleźć. Musiał naprawić chociaż jedną z wielu rzeczy, które spieprzył.

Szybko wyciągnął telefon i wybrał jej numer. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się na widok zdjęcia przypisanego do jej osoby. Widać na nim było Ericę śpiącą na lekcji oraz Stilesa i Scotta robiących nieprzyzwoite gesty w jej kierunku, z szerokimi uśmiechami przyklejonymi do twarzy. Zdjęcie robił Isaac.

Po chwili uderzyła go fala smutku na myśl o tym, że nie wie nawet co dzieje się z jego stadem. Nie widział nikogo od kilku dni. Gdy Erica nie odebrała telefonu włożył go do kieszeni i ruszył do drzwi. Czas wreszcie zacząć zachowywać się jak Alfa.

* * *

Wszyscy goście małej knajpki na obrzeżach miasta przerwali posiłki i rozmowy słysząc donośny warkot silnika zbliżającego się samochodu. Był wczesny ranek, więc większość z nich patrzyła ze wstrętem na źródło takiego hałasu. Tylko jedna dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się radośnie i zostawiając swój fartuszek za ladą pobiegła w stronę kierowcy.

- Dzień dobry, Księżniczko! –usłyszała z daleka – Powiedz mi, jak ty to robisz? Nawet po nocnej zmianie wyglądasz jak kociak.

- Kociak, którego pazurków zaraz posmakuje twoja twarz! – syknęła groźnie, ale szybko zepsuła cały efekt uśmiechając się szeroko. – Zbierajmy się!

- Wiesz, że jesteś jedyną kobietą w moim życiu, która jest w stanie zmusić mnie do opuszczenia łóżka o 7 rano, w czasie wakacji? – zażartował Stiles, gdy byli już w samochodzie.

- Skarbie, jestem _jedyną _kobietą w twoim życiu – odpowiedziała lekceważąco.

- Touche – odparł chłopak. – Ale nie powinnaś tak reagować. Co jeśli właśnie próbowałem z tobą flirtować, a ty mnie zgasiłaś? Ominie cię wspaniała okazja.

Oboje z całych sił starali się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, kontynuując tę konwersację.

- Och, nie! Chyba nie mówisz mi, że straciłam szansę na randkę z takim cukiereczkiem? Mam porzucić nadzieję na romantyczny ślub i czwórkę dzieci? Nie możesz być tak okrutny!

Stiles poddał się i zachichotał. Jeszcze tydzień temu nie śmiałby nawet pomyśleć, że z Ericą można pożartować. Był pewien, że ta dziewczyna tylko warczy i szuka sposobu by mu dopiec. Odkąd zaczął spędzać z nią kilka godzin każdego dnia uświadomił sobie, że wcześniej w ogóle jej nie znał. A może po prostu nie chciał znać.

- Dobra, dobra! Kpij ze mnie dłużej, ale ostrzegam cię – za parę lat będziesz żałować, że dałaś mi odejść – odpowiedział jej, udając zagniewaną minę. – A tak na poważnie, mam coś dla ciebie.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała, wyglądając na autentycznie zaskoczoną. Stiles pomyślał, że chyba od bardzo dawna nikt nie interesował się nią na tyle by coś jej podarować.

- Jasne. Leżą na tylnym siedzeniu.

- Rękawice bokserskie? Różowe? Poważnie?- zapytała sceptycznie, po rozpakowaniu paczki.

- Wiem, ze zwykle nie przejmujesz się dłońmi w czasie walki, bo po prostu rzucasz się w wilkołaczy wir i kopiesz ludziom tyłki, ale pomyślałem że powinnaś nauczyć się też podstaw ludzkiej samoobrony, tak żebyś nie musiała się przemieniać, gdy ktoś cię zaatakuje. Ciężko później wytłumaczyć co się stało ludziom którzy cię widzieli.

Erica przegryzła wargę i pomyślała przez chwilę.

- Może masz rację. Muszę nauczyć się kontroli, nawet podczas obrony. Muszę zapanować nad moim wilkiem całkowicie. Ale ty musisz trenować ze mną!

- Zwariowałaś? Po pięciu sekundach zmieciesz mnie z powierzchni ziemi! Kto wtedy będzie za was odwalał najgorszą robotę? – zaprotestował Stiles.

- Obiecuję, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Poza tym, musisz nauczyć się bronić. Co jeśli jakiś wariat cię zaatakuje gdy nas nie będzie w pobliżu? Zagadasz go na śmierć? – zakpiła, patrząc na niego i marszcząc brwi.

- Hej! Moje zdolności dyskusyjne nie raz uratowały mi tyłek! Gdyby nie mój wybitny sarkazm Derek już dawno rozszarpałby mi gardło, ale zawsze udawało mi się go zagadać! – zaperzył się chłopak, wyraźnie z siebie dumny.

Erica aż sarknęła z oburzenia.

- Proszę cię! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Derek nie rozszarpał ci gardła tylko dlatego, że ma do ciebie jakąś dziwną słabość. Gdyby którekolwiek z nas tak się do niego odezwało już biegalibyśmy po lesie na trzech łapach!

Takiej odpowiedzi Stiles zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. Zajechali właśnie na podjazd przed jego domem i wysiedli z samochodu, oboje w wyraźnie kiepskich nastrojach.

- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi! – Stilinski podjął wątek – Derek mnie nie znosi. Nie, to nawet za mało powiedziane. On mnie nienawidzi! Tolerował mnie przez ten cały czas tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chciał mieć w stadzie Scotta, a wraz z nim w pakiecie jestem ja. A teraz kiedy Scott sam jest Alfą nie musi sobie zwracać mną głowy. Nie nazwałbym tego słabością.

Erica przewróciła oczami i westchnęła.

- A podobno miałeś być tym najmądrzejszym z nas wszystkich. Czasami jednak myślę, że jesteś głupi jak but. Ale mniejsza z tym, zabierajmy się za księgi. Im szybciej przez to przebrniemy, tym szybciej zaczniemy ćwiczyć! – podbiegła do niego i szybko wskoczyła mu na plecy, prawie go przewracając – Bestiariuszu, nadchodzimy! Whoaaaa!

* * *

Eliza weszła do swojego pokoju motelowego niosąc plik dokumentów i kopertę pełną zdjęć. Rozłożyła wszystkie na stole i zaczęła wybierać najbardziej istotne. Po przesortowaniu ich, każde dopięła do odpowiedniego miejsca na tablicy korkowej. Siedem osób, siedem żyć do przejrzenia, siedem umysłów do rozpracowania. Już na starcie wiedziała, z kim pójdzie łatwo a z kim będzie miała problemy. Wiedziała jednak, że zanim zacznie działać musi się przygotować. Musi ich poznać – ich mocne i słabe strony. Musiała wiedzieć gdzie uderzyć, by uzyskać efekt jakiego potrzebowała. A na pewno nie będzie to proste zadanie. Jednak nie miała wyjścia – zbyt wiele obietnic złożyła i zbyt wiele miała do stracenia.

* * *

Derek spędził poranne godziny na namierzaniu Erici. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł silny trop zdziwił się widząc, że prowadzi on do domu Stilesa. Nie miał pojęcia co ta para dzieciaków mogłaby razem robić. Byli jak ogień i woda. Więc cokolwiek by to nie było, nie mogło być dobre. Przyspieszył więc by jak najszybciej być na miejscu. To co zobaczył kompletnie zbiło go z pantałyku, więc stanął jak zamurowany i przyglądał się niecodziennej scenie.

Stiles i Erica spędzali czas w ogrodzie chłopaka. Dziewczyna siedziała na huśtawce machając nogami a Stilinski lekko ją popychał pomagając wybić się na większą wysokość.

- Bazyliszek, wykluwający się z jaj, które składają siedmioletnie koguty, a następnie wysiadywany 9 lat przez ropuchy lub węże, może żyć wiele wieków. Według innych legend bazyliszek jest stworzeniem, które rodzi się raz na 100 lat z jaja złożonego przez koguta. Wyglądem przypomina olbrzymiego węża, kojarzony jest także z jaszczurką. Może osiągnąć do piętnastu metrów długości. Żywi się wszelkiego rodzaju ssakami, ptakami, a także większością gadów. Jest śmiertelnym wrogiem pająków. Do obrony służą mu kły oraz wręcz toksyczny oddech, przede wszystkim jednak znany jest ze swojego spojrzenia. Kto spojrzy mu w oczy natychmiast zmienia się w kamień * – Erica recytowała bez najmniejszego zająknięcia a chłopak za nią przytakiwał cały czas głową, mimo że dziewczyna nie mogła go widzieć.

- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze – skomentował, wyraźnie zadowolony Stiles. – Nie do końca rozumiem czemu wiadomości o bazyliszku udało ci się najszybciej zapamiętać, skoro nawet nie wiemy czy cokolwiek z tego jest prawdą. Ale muszę przyznać, że świetnie ci idzie. Niedługo nie będziecie mnie wcale potrzebować.

Reyes prychnęła i zaśmiała się.

- Dobrze wiesz, czemu tak lubię legendę o bazyliszku. Zazdroszczę mu tego wspaniałego wzroku.

- Czemu? Nawet bez niego potrafisz zamienić większość facetów w kamień.

- Jesteś słodki, ale nie licz że pochlebstwa coś ci dadzą! Odwaliłam swoją część, teraz twoja kolej! Bierz rękawice i zaczynamy! – krzyknęła podekscytowana i zeskoczyła z wdziękiem z huśtawki.

Dla Dereka wszelkie granic absurdu zostały w tym momencie przekroczone. Szybko wyszedł z cienia, ku zdziwieniu nastolatków i zapytał groźnie:

- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co to do diabła ma znaczyć?

* * *

* Opis bazyliszka pochodzi z Wikipedii.


	3. Chapter 3

**Witajcie po raz 3! Troszeczkę dłużej zeszło mi z tym rozdziałem, ale właśnie zaczynam sesję, więc to chyba dość dobra wymówka :) W końcówce tego rozdziału zaczyna się już jakaś akcja, ale nie dajcie się zwieść, to dopiero początki, wszystko się rozkręci i wiele rzeczy zostanie wyjaśnione. Od razu uprzedzam, że czasem może się zdarzyć, że zmienię nieznacznie jakieś wydarzenia z 1,2 czy połowy 3 sezonu tak, by pasowały mi one do akcji. Przykładem jest brak (tymczasowy) Cory, Allison i jej ojca oraz to, że Erica wciąż żyje. Mam nadzieję, że Wam to nie przeszkadza.**

**Na koniec mam jeszcze prośbę: jeżeli wchodzicie tu i czytacie, bardzo proszę o zostawienia chociaż krótkiego komentarza. To nie musi być epopeja, wystarczy: tak, czytam. Po co mi to? Oczywiście chodzi tu o to, że nie wiem czy jest sens pisać dalej. Jeśli nikt tego nie czyta, a tym którzy czytają się nie podoba, to bez sensu jest zaśmiecanie tej strony moimi wypocinami :) Dlatego jeszcze raz proszę, dajcie znać co myślicie! Z góry dziękuję :***

* * *

- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, co to do diabła ma znaczyć?

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu Stiles i Erica szybko odwrócili się w stronę z której dochodził.

- Derek! Co ty tu robisz? Stało się coś? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

- Czy coś się stało? Ty mi powiedz! Znajduję cię o tej porze, w ostatnim miejscu w jakim bym się ciebie spodziewał i z ostatnią osobą, z którą bym się spodziewał!

-Ej! – przerwał mu Stiles, za co został obdarzony krwistoczerwonym wzrokiem.

-Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi – zaperzyła się Erica, szybko stając pomiędzy Alfą a chłopakiem – Nie wolno mi spędzać z nim czasu?

- Nie mówiłem, że ci nie wolno, po prostu pytam czemu nie było cię w nocy w domu.

Erica pokręciła z niedowierzeniem głową.

- Nie było mnie w domu żadnej nocy od ponad tygodnia. Miło, że dopiero teraz zauważyłeś.

- Więc co robiłaś? – zapytał, marszcząc czoło.

- Pracowałam. Mam nocną zmianę w całodobowym barze za miastem.

- Po co? Przecież mówiłem ci, ze nie musisz martwić się o pieniądze.

- Wiem, ale chciałam mieć swoje oszczędności. Poza tym, Stiles powiedział, że to nauczy mnie dyscypliny i odpowiedzialności.

- Stiles tak ci powiedział? – zapytał Derek, mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem .

- Tak. I jestem bardzo zadowolona! Pracuje mi się dobrze, zarobiłam też wystarczająco żeby kupić dość dobry sprzęt do treningu. Stiles odbiera mnie po pracy, pomaga mi z treningiem i uczy mnie wszystkich ciekawych rzeczy o kulturze wilkołaków. Przejrzeliśmy już mnóstwo książek. Potem zwykle pozwala mi przespać u siebie kilka godzin, zanim pójdę do pracy – dlatego nie było mnie tak długo w domu – zakończyła, patrząc z uśmiechem na chłopaka.

- I nie pomyślałaś chociaż przez chwilę o tym, by zapytać mnie o zdanie? – zapytał Derek, który ku zdziwieniu nastolatków wydawał się być zdenerwowany.

- Kiedy? Cały czas mnie ignorujesz!

- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie prawda!

- Nie? – krzyknęła rozeźlona. – Przestań pieprzyć! Masz gdzieś co robię i z kim! Nie rozmawiasz ze mną od tygodni, więc nie udawaj teraz, że się o mnie _troszczysz. _Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że mnie nie ma!

- Uważaj, jak się do mnie odzywasz – warknął Hale, mierząc dziewczynę wściekłym wzrokiem.

- Bo co? Wyrzucisz mnie ze stada? Tak jakby zrobiłoby mi to jakąkolwiek różnicę –rzuciła i odwróciwszy się na pięcie pobiegła w stronę lasu.

W ogrodzie zapadła cisza. Obaj mężczyźni wciąż mierzyli wzrokiem miejsce, w którym zniknęła, jakby mając nadzieję, że zaraz wróci.

- To nie twoja wina, wiesz? – odezwał się spokojnie Stiles, nie patrząc na Dereka. – Musiała po prostu to z siebie wyrzucić, było jej ciężko. Już niedługo pełnia a ona jest niespokojna.

Hale w żaden sposób nie skomentował słów chłopaka, nie wzruszył nawet ramionami. Nie zaszczycając go jednym spojrzeniem skierował kroki w przeciwną stronę.

- Jasne! Odchodzisz bez słowa! Jak dojrzale. Zachowanie godne Alfy! – krzyknął za nim Stiles, automatycznie żałując swoich słów widząc, jak Hale się zatrzymuje, a jego sylwetka sztywnieje.

Po chwili jednak Derek opanował się i znów ruszył z miejsca. Dla chłopaka to było za wiele – zbyt długo znosił gburowate zachowanie tego egoistycznego idioty, by puścić to płazem. Wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie podpisuje na siebie wyrok śmierci krzyknął rozeźlony:

- Wcale nie dziwie się, że Scott nigdy nie chciał dołączyć do twojego stada! I nie zdziwi mnie też, jeśli Erica i Isaac wykręcą się z tego poronionego układu!

W odpowiedzi usłyszał donośny, wściekły ryk.

- Zamknij się, albo wyrwę ci płuca i rozszarpię je, patrząc z przyjemnością na ostatnie sekundy twojego marnego życia!

- O, jednak potrafisz mówić! I to jakimi malowniczymi frazesami! Co za niespodzianka! Chociaż nie, mogłem się tego spodziewać - zakpił Stiles, zdziwiony własnymi słowami oraz tym, że nie czuje najmniejszego strachu.

- O co ci chodzi?! Z czym masz problem?! – warknął Hale, patrząc na chłopaka z mordem w oczach.

- Z tobą! Mam problem z tobą! Od samego początku! Nie z łowcami, nie z Peterem, nie z kanimą czy stadem Alf! To wszystko przeszłość! Ale nie ty! Ty jesteś jak… jak okropne, lepkie coś, czego nie można się pozbyć!

Słysząc to, Derek zrobił dwa kroki w tył, tak jakby uderzył go ciężar tych słów.

- Bardzo mi przykro, że moja obecność tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, ale jeszcze bardziej jest mi przykro, że w ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi! Beacon Hills to moje terytorium i się stąd nie wyniosę z powodu kaprysu jakiegoś gówniarza. Ale skoro masz z tym problem… Droga wolna!

Po tych słowach Derek znów odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

- Jaki ty jesteś głupi! Wcale nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi! Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził! Chcę, żebyś tu był! – krzyczał za nim chłopak, nie do końca chyba zdając sobie sprawę z tego co mówi – Po prostu… Odkąd cię poznaliśmy zawsze jesteś taki sam, rozeźlony, niedostępny, zdystansowany. I naprawdę, _naprawdę_ robiłem wszystko, żeby jakoś do ciebie dotrzeć, żeby cię zrozumieć, zaprzyjaźnić się z tobą. Uratowałem ci tyłek tyle razy a ty wciąż traktujesz mnie jak śmiecia, grożąc mi i warcząc na mnie za każdym razem gdy się spotykamy. Rozumiem, nie lubisz mnie. Zdarza się. Nie jestem w twoim stadzie i nie jestem wilkołakiem. Ale nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego tak samo traktujesz swoje stado. Isaac już teraz większość czasu spędza ze Scottem. Chcesz żeby przyłączył się do niego? Albo Erica? Przyszła do mnie! _Do mnie!_ -tak bardzo była zdesperowana, bo sam dobrze wiesz, że mnie nie znosiła. Mimo jej niechęci, mimo tego że wiedziała jak bardzo ty mnie nie tolerujesz, przyszła do mnie. Bo ty miałeś ją gdzieś. Więc może zastanów się nad tym, zanim stracisz ich oboje i zostaniesz sam. No chyba że to jest twój cel: w takim razie kontynuuj, bo świetnie ci idzie! – kończąc tymi słowami swój monolog, Stiles odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem wszedł do domu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i zostawiając oniemiałego Dereka samego w ogrodzie.

* * *

Stiles od godziny krążył po swoim pokoju, nie potrafiąc na niczym się skupić. Próbował czytać, ale to kończyło się tylko ciskaniem każdej kolejnej książki w stronę ściany. Wziął szybki, lodowaty prysznic by ukoić swoje nerwy – nie pomogło. Wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić po niedawnych wydarzeniach. Nie wiedział co w niego wstąpiło! To było szaleństwo – mówić do Dereka w ten sposób. Bezpieczniejsze byłoby wejście do klatki wygłodniałego tygrysa! Najgorzej bolało go jednak to, że swoimi słowami na zawsze stracił szansę na zaprzyjaźnienie się ze starszym chłopakiem. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego tak bardzo tego chciał. Po prostu czuł, że są do siebie tak bardzo podobni. Nie wyglądem i nie zachowaniem, ale tym co nosili wewnątrz siebie. Obaj byli tak bardzo samotni i złamani przez rzeczy z ich przeszłości. Obaj wiedzieli jak to jest stracić kogoś, kogo kochało się najbardziej.

Westchnął i przeczesał swoje odrobinę dłuższe włosy, zastanawiając się kiedy Erica ma zamiar wrócić. Był pewien, że nie pójdzie porozmawiać z Derekiem a zostało jeszcze kilka godzin do rozpoczęcia jej zmiany. Jednak jego rozmyślania szybko przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Mając nadzieję, że to ona szybko zbiegł po schodach by otworzyć. Nie pomylił się. W progu stała dziewczyna, w okropnym stanie. Stiles odruchowo ją przytulił a ona wybuchła płaczem.

- Wyrzuci mnie, prawda? Wyrzuci mnie ze stada! Zostanę całkiem sama! Co ja narobiłam… - szlochała.

Stilinski po raz pierwszy widział ją w tym stanie i nie miał pojęcia jak ją pocieszyć.

- Spokojnie Księżniczko. Derek nigdy cię nie wyrzuci! Jesteś jego rodziną. Poza tym będzie zbyt zajęty rozrywaniem mojego gardła po tym co mu powiedziałem, więc nie będzie miał czasu pamiętać o tobie.

Erica odsunęła się, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.

- Co m powiedziałeś? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Wygarnąłem mu. Konkretnie. Prawdopodobnie żyję tylko dlatego, że był w zbyt wielkim szoku.

- Żyjesz tylko dlatego, że on nigdy by cię nie skrzywdził. Jesteś dla niego zbyt ważny.

- Właśnie! Dlatego nie wiem czy dobrze robię ucząc cię wszystkiego! Minutę po tym jak przestanę być potrzebny moje szczątki przyozdobią połowę Kalifornii!

Erica już miała powiedzieć mu, jak olbrzymim idiotą jest, gdy zadzwonił telefon chłopaka.

- O nie! To Derek! – spanikował – Na pewno przeszedł mu już szok i teraz chce mnie nękać telefonicznie!

- Odbierz głupku! – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

-Haa…Halo? – wymamrotał drżącym głosem.

- Stiles! Znajdź Ericę i jak najszybciej przyjedźcie do lasu przed moim domem!

- Ale..

- Stiles! Już! –krzyknął Derek i rozłączył się bezceremonialnie.

- Wow! To było dziwne. Chodź Księżniczko, Zły Wilk nas wzywa – rzucił i łapiąc dziewczynę za rękę pobiegł z nią do samochodu.

* * *

Gdy dojechali na polanę w środku lasu zobaczyli, że byli tam wszyscy : Derek, Scott, Isaac, Peter i Lydia. Stali w kręgu, wpatrując się w młodą, może osiemnastoletnią dziewczynę, siedząca po turecku w magicznym okręgu. Zdecydowanie wyglądała na zadowoloną, czego nie można było powiedzieć o stadzie.

- Nareszcie! – przywitał ich Derek, zdenerwowanym tonem.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Stiles.

- Isaac znalazł ją w lesie. Dała się tu przyprowadzić bez oporu. Jest wilkołakiem, ale nie chciała nic powiedzieć, dopóki nie będzie tu całego stada.

- Ale po co ja, przecież nie jestem w stadzie.

- To właśnie jej pow…

- Powiedziałeś jej, że nie jestem w stadzie?! – przerwał mu Stiles.

- Przecież sam to przed chwilą powiedziałeś!

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to było grubiańskie i nieuprzejme! – zaperzył się chłopak.

-Ty musisz być Stiles, prawda? –nieznajoma odezwała się najbardziej wdzięcznym głosem jaki kiedykolwiek w życiu słyszał – A przynajmniej tak siebie nazywasz.

- Skąd wiesz, że to nie moje prawdziwe imię? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Sporo o tobie wiem. Ja nazywam się Eliza. Nie mogłam się doczekać, by cię poznać, choć to nie ty byłeś celem mojej podróży. Masz taki _pociągający_ umysł.

- Dość tego! – warknął Derek – Masz czego chciałaś, teraz mów co robisz na moim terytorium!

- Derek!

- Nie teraz, Stiles!

- Nie, zobacz! To ważne! Zobacz jej tatuaż!

- O czym ty mówisz?

- Ona… Ona ma twój tatuaż, twój tryskelion!

- Co?! To niemożliwe!

Wszyscy zgromadzili się, żeby dokładnie obejrzeć jej kark. Stiles nie mylił się – tatuaż był identyczny jak ten Dereka.

- Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego masz na sobie mój rodzinny tatuaż? – warknął zbliżając się do niej, jednak uniemożliwiła mu to linia zrobiona z magicznego proszku.

- To nie jest twój rodzinny tatuaż. Masz go ty i miała go Laura, nikt więcej. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem mnie. Ale koniec tych nudnych rozmów. Chciałam się tylko przedstawić i uprzedzić, że was obserwuję. Reszty dowiecie się w odpowiednim czasie.

Gdy skończyła mówić wstała i przeszła przez linię z popiołu tak jakby jej tam nie było. Wszystkie wilkołaki rzuciły się w jej stronę, żeby ją powstrzymać, jednak jej potężny ryk im to uniemożliwił. Wszyscy natychmiast skłonili się do ziemi, łącznie z Derekiem i Scottem. Jej oczy o zaskakującym fiołkowym kolorze płonęły gdy mówiła:

- Powiedziałam, że reszta w odpowiednim czasie. Bunt chyba jest cechą każdego członka stada Hale'ów. Niemniej jednak, miło było was poznać. Zwłaszcza ciebie Stiles. Zwłaszcza ciebie.

Po tych słowach rzuciła się biegiem do lasu i zniknęła im z oczu. Dopiero wtedy, stado z pomocą Stilesa, który jako jedyny był niedotknięty jej dziwnym wpływem pozbierało się z ziemi.

- Co to w ogóle było? – zapytała Lidia, czyszcząc swoją sukienkę.

- Och, to całkiem oczywiste – zaśmiał się Peter, ku zdziwieniu pozostałych – Ona jest prawdziwą Alfą. W dodatku kobietą. Ostatnia taka żyła w okolicach piętnastego wieku, więc to całkiem niesamowite! W dodatku nas nie zabiła na miejscu, co znaczy że czegoś od nas chce. Będzie zabawnie!

-Tak, na pewno – mruknął Isaac z ironią – szykują się wspaniałe wakacje!


	4. Chapter 4

**Witam wszystkich! Przepraszam, że tak długo mi zeszło, ale miałam mnóstwo nauki. Chemia organiczna potrafi pochłonąć ogromną ilość czasu :) Rozdział jest trochę chaotyczny i mało logiczny, ale obiecuję że następne przyniosą więcej odpowiedzi. Nie przedłużając - dziękuję za wcześniejsze komentarze i proszę o dalsze opinie. Wciąż nie wiem, czy powinnam kontynuować, czy dać sobie spokój.**

**W następnym rozdziale będzie trochę więcej Stereka i odrobina Petera i Lydii, których interakcję po prostu uwielbiam! :)**

* * *

- Czy to naprawdę jest konieczne? – zapytał Isaac, podczas gdy wszyscy znajdywali sobie wygodne miejsce w mieszkaniu Dereka.

- Owszem, jest. Nie wiemy czego ona chce i do czego jest zdolna. Nie możemy się rozdzielać, bo będziemy zbyt łatwym celem – odparł Derek, jednak wyraźnie było widać, że jest tym wyprowadzony z równowagi.

- Nie rozumiem. Nie możemy po prostu z nią walczyć? Jest nas więcej, jesteśmy silniejsi.

- Nie bądź głupi – prychnął Stiles, pochłonięty czymś, co znalazł na swoim tablecie. – Nie chciałbym być niemiły, ale nie dłużej niż piętnaście minut temu kłanialiście się przed nią jak posłuszne pieski. Nie wyglądała na taką, która przestraszyłaby się kilku waszych warknięć.

Isaac ruszył w kierunku chłopaka z wściekłą miną, jednak w drogę weszła mu Erica, ukazując swoje kły w całej okazałości.

- Dotknij go, a połamię ci wszystkie kończyny! A wiesz, że mogę to zrobić!

Po jej słowach nastała grobowa cisza, którą przerwał Peter.

- Stiles ma rację. Nie można jej lekceważyć – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Nie rozumiem co cię tak bawi! – zaperzył się Scott. – Jeśli tak wielką przyjemność czerpiesz z bycia skopanym po tyłku, wystarczyło poprosić! Spełnię to życzenie z radością!

- Uspokójcie się wszyscy – poprosił Stilinski. – Krzyki i groźby nic nam nie dadzą. Potrzebujemy planu. Poza tym, może nie powinniśmy zakładać, że jest taka zła. W gruncie rzeczy nikomu z nas nie zrobiła krzywdy.

- Tak? Doprawdy? No proszę, wystarczy że jakaś laska trochę ci posłodzi i już uważasz, że jest nieszkodliwa – powiedział Isaac, kręcąc głową.

Słysząc jego odpowiedź Stiles wreszcie oderwał się od tego co robił i podszedł do chłopaka.

- Nie. Ja po prostu staram się nie zakładać z góry, że każdy kto nie jest z nami, jest przeciwko nam. Bo wy zdajecie się o tym zapominać – rzucił, po czym znowu wrócić do przeszukiwania Internetu.

Po jego słowach w pomieszczeniu znów zapanowała cisza. Każdy zastanawiał się, co mają zrobić – czekać czy atakować? Atmosfera zagęściła się do tego stopnia, że powoli stawało się to nie do zniesienia.

- Czy ktoś ma jakikolwiek pomysł? –zapytał Derek, lecz odpowiedziała mu grobowa cisza.

- Powinniśmy się zastanowić jakie mamy opcje – powiedziała powoli Lydia. – Jesteśmy na odrobinę straconej pozycji, bo ona wie o nas bardzo dużo a my o niej nic. Peter, Derek, zastanówcie się, czy już kiedyś jej nie spotkaliście: w końcu wilkołaków jest znacznie mniej niż normalnych ludzi. Poza tym jej tatuaż na pewno coś znaczy – może jest z wami jakoś spokrewniona? I jeszcze jedno, czy tylko ja zauważyłam echo jakiegoś dziwnego akcentu kiedy mówiła?

- Ja też to zauważyłem – odparł Peter. – Był słabo słyszalny, ale jednak. Wydaje mi się, że wschodnioeuropejski.

- Polski – odparł Stiles.- Zdecydowanie. Moja mama mówiła tak samo. Na początku nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć dlaczego jej głos brzmi tak znajomo.

- Twoja mama była z Polski? – zapytała zdziwiona Erica. –Przecież to na drugim końcu świata!

- Tak, moja mama była Polką, przyjechała do Stanów studiować i poznała mojego ojca. Dlatego moje prawdziwe imię jest takie pokręcone.

- Ale to się nie trzyma kupy! – odparł Derek. – Nie znam żadnego wilkołaka z tamtych stron, więc nie mam pojęcia czego ona może chcieć!

- Mnie nie pytaj! To twój tatuaż miała na plecach!

Atmosfera zagęściła się jeszcze bardziej. Wszyscy milczeli, krążąc po mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu pomysłów.

- Proszę, proszę, proszę. Gdybym wiedziała, że moja skromna osoba wprowadzi taki zamęt, pewnie przyjechałabym wcześniej.

Na dźwięk kobiecego głosu każdy wbił wzrok w jej sylwetkę, siedzącą swobodnie w oknie. Machając nogami zeskoczyła wesoło z parapetu i podeszła bliżej.

- Czego chcesz? – zapytał nieufnie Derek. – Mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu.

- To prawda, ale obserwując jak miotacie się bez celu, próbując odgadnąć czego od was chcę, stwierdziłam że skrócę wasze męki i dam wam trochę odpowiedzi.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Stiles, nieświadomie podchodząc bliżej do niej.

Eliza uśmiechnęła się promiennie i również podążyła w stronę chłopaka, lecz drogę zastąpił jej Derek, błyskając krwistymi tęczówkami.

- Spokojnie, wilczku! – zaśmiała się – Nie zabiorę ci twojego cennego _człowieka_. I na pewno nie zrobię mu krzywdy. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- I niby powinienem ci uwierzyć? Dlaczego?

Dziewczyna spoważniała.

- Bo nie przebyłam tysięcy kilometrów po to, by się zabawiać. Myślicie, że jest co czego od was chcę. Wręcz przeciwnie, to wy potrzebujecie czegoś od mnie.

- Tak? Niby czego? – zapytała Lidia, mierząc Elizę oceniającym wzrokiem.

- Informacji. Przyjechałam tu, żeby uratować wasze tyłki, zwłaszcza twój, Gburowaty Wilczku.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo Laura by tego chciała – odpowiedziała prosto, wzruszając ramionami.

Derek wydał z siebie ryk i szybkim ruchem chwycił ją za gardło, przyciskając do ściany.

- W jakie chore gierki sobie pogrywasz? Czemu mieszasz do tego moją siostrę?! – krzyczał do niej, nie puszczając.

- Derek, przestań! – krzyknął Stiles, próbując odciągnąć Alfę, lecz bez skutku.

Po chwili Eliza przewróciła oczami i jednym szybkim ruchem uwolniła się, wykręcając ramię przeciwnika.

- Spokojnie, Wilczku! Nie spinaj się tak, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy. Naprawdę chcę wam pomóc, ale jeśli będziesz odstawiał takie akcje… Wolałabym nie kończyć.

Puściła go i zwróciła się do Stilesa:

- Trzymaj go w ryzach, dopóki nie skończę, bo rozerwę mu tą piękną buźkę w mgnieniu oka, a nie chciałabym cię zasmucić.

- Będzie spokojny, obiecuję – zapewnił chłopaka, odciągając Dereka na bok. Mimo że rozmawiali cicho, w całym pomieszczeniu było słychać co mówią.

- Derek, proszę cię, uspokój się. Wysłuchajmy co ma do powiedzenia! Wydaje się, że znała twoją siostrę. Nie chcesz się czegoś o tym dowiedzieć?

- Dobrze, ale jeśli jeszcze raz się do ciebie zbliży to nie ręczę za siebie. Nie ufam jej.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia i zrobił krok do tyłu. Nie rozumiał o co chodzi Derekowi. Jeszcze parę godzin temu był gotowy go rozszarpać a teraz… troszczy się o niego?

- Koniec plotkowania, gołąbeczki! To co mam do powiedzenia jest ważne, więc skupcie się, bo powtórki nie będzie!

Słysząc to, wszyscy spojrzeli w jej stronę w skupieniu.

- Historia jest długa, więc ominę początek, łącznie z tym jak zostałam wilkołakiem i Alfą. To teraz mało istotne. Ważne jest żebyście wiedzieli, jak wygląda sytuacja takich jak my w Europie. Ogólnie mówiąc, jest do dupy. I to poważnie. Wiem, że wy znacie Łowców, nawet mieliście z nimi bliższe kontakty. Cóż, wydaje wam się, że ich znacie. Argentowie to tylko marna namiastka prawdziwych Łowców. Tam skąd pochodzę wilkołaki zabija się z zasady. Nikt nie patrzy, czy są niewinne czy nie. Jesteś wilkołakiem, jesteś martwy – razem z całą twoją ludzką rodziną i każdą osobą która wiedziała czym jesteś naprawdę. I są skuteczni. Do tego stopnia, że na całym kontynencie zostało dwadzieścia pięć wilkołaków, łącznie ze mną. Ale oni to nie jedyny problem. Są jeszcze Badacze. Mają swoją siedzibę kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Londynu i zajmują się badaniami genetycznymi. Krótko mówiąc, badają genotyp wilkołaków, nasze DNA, anatomię, fizjologię, wszystko. I wiedzą już sporo. Wracając do historii – kilka miesięcy temu dowiedziałam się, że Łowcy porwali jednego z moich przyjaciół. Nie zabili go od razu bo chcieli z niego wyciągnąć informację o tym, gdzie się ukrywam. Chciałam go uratować ale mi się nie udało. Złapali mnie i zamknęli, zostawiając przy życiu. Szybko dowiedziałam się dlaczego – Łowcy zrobili wymianę. Oddali mnie Badaczom w zamian za jakąś dziwną substancję, która ma działać zabójczo dla naszego układu nerwowego.

- Działa też na ludzi? – zapytał zaciekawiony Stiles.

- Nie i w tym właśnie rzecz. Mogą spokojnie ją produkować, dodawać do żywności czy wody, bez robienia krzywdy ludziom. Co innego z nami – widziałam wilkołaka, który wypił szklankę soku, w którym była ta dziwna substancja. Jego wnętrzności dosłownie się _stopiły_.

- Ale to bez sensu! Działając w ten sposób Badacze pozbędą się obiektów na których eksperymentują!

- To była mała cena do zapłacenia za to, czego chcieli najbardziej. Poza tym, zawsze mogą sobie wyprodukować więcej wilkołaków, o czym Łowcy niestety nie wiedzą.

-Co masz na myśli mówiąc „wyprodukować"? – zapytał podejrzliwie Scott.

- Och, to całkiem proste. Wyodrębnili już gen wilkołactwa, jedyne co muszą zrobić to przenieść go do organizmu biorcy. To dosyć skomplikowany proces, ale działa w siedemdziesięciu procentach. Z tego co my uważamy za zjawiska magiczne oni zrobili naukę.

- Fascynujące! – krzyknęła podekscytowana Lydia a wszyscy zmierzyli ją zdzwionym wzrokiem – Czy to znaczy, że równie dobrze można leczyć likantropię?

-Niestety, nie – odpowiedziała Eliza, kręcąc głową – zmiany które zachodzą w organizmie po ugryzieniu są zbyt wielkie żeby można je było cofnąć. Próbowali, owszem, ale wszystkie obiekty prędzej czy później umierały.

- Ale skoro potrafią to wszystko, do czego ty byłaś im potrzebna? – zapytał Isaac.

- To całkiem proste. Jestem jedyną prawdziwą Alfą płci żeńskiej. Chcieli na mnie eksperymentować. Mój genotyp jest nie tylko różny od tego ludzkiego, ale też od waszego. Niestety okazało się, że prawdziwych Alf nie da się stworzyć w ten sposób co inne wilkołaki, dlatego wpadli na inny pomysł. Są zdania, że z zapłodnienia prawdziwych Alf może urodzić się dziecko z takimi samymi zdolnościami. Dlatego potrzebowali mnie. I dlatego chcą Scotta.

Po tych słowach w mieszkaniu zapanował chaos.

- Pozwól, że sprawdzę czy dobrze zrozumiałem – zapytał Isaac – oni chcą, żebyście się pieprzyli ze Scottem jak króliki w laboratorium i produkowali im małe prawdziwe Alfy.

- Nie bądź głupi – żachnęła się. – Wystarczy, że pobiorą wystarczająco dużo naszych komórek rozrodczych i będą mogli je łączyć w nieskończoność.

- Więc po to tu jesteś? – zapytał Derek, mierząc ją wściekłym wzrokiem – Żeby zabrać Scotta?

- Mówiłam wyraźnie, że jestem tu by wam pomóc. Gdy mnie więzili dowiedziałam się, że planują go znaleźć i przywieźć do Europy. Usłyszałam też, że trzyma się ze stadem Hale'ów, więc wiedziałam, że nie obejdzie się bez ofiar. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by zabili brata Laury, więc uwolniłam się, załatwiłam wam trochę czasu i przyjechałam tutaj.

- Skąd wiedziałaś, że jestem bratem Laury? I dlaczego chcesz nam pomóc?

- Bo ona była moją Alfą. Jestem jej to winna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Obiecałam w tym rozdziale więcej Stereka, ale musiałam odrobinę zmienić koncept. W tym rozdziale dominują dialogi,które mają na celu odrobinę wyjaśnić. Oczywiście nie wszystko informację dałam radę przemycić, miałam je podzielić na kolejne rozdziały, ale tu pojawia się problem. Niestety, mimo dość sporej liczy wyświetleń wciąż mało jest komentarzy. Nie do końca rozumiem z czego to się bierze. Jeśli opowiadanie wam się podoba, dajcie mi znać. Jeśli nie, też prosiłabym o opinię. Nie chciałam tego robić, bo nie piszę dla komentarzy tylko dla własnej satysfakcji, ale skoro nikomu się to nie podoba może lepiej tego nie publikować? Dlatego jeśli pojawi się pod tym rozdziałem 5 komentarzy - dodam następny i to dość szybko, bo jest już napisany. Jeśli nie, uznam że nie ma sensu publikować i na tym rozdziale historia się zakończy. **

**Tym którzy czytają: enjoy!**

* * *

Eliza niewzruszona patrzyła na zdziwione miny wszystkich w mieszkaniu. Po chwili westchnęła zirytowana.

- Mówiłam już, że to długa historia a nie mamy czasu na rozwodzenie się nad szczegółami. Nie wiem ile zajmie im naprawienie szkód, które wyrządziłam i przyjechanie tutaj.

- Co zrobiłaś żeby ich powtrzymać? – zapytał zaciekawiony Stiles.

- Nic wielkiego, standardową rozróbę. Wysadziłam cały Instytut w powietrze, więc trochę czasu im zajmie zebranie funduszy i sprzętu. A bez tego nie zdołają dorwać Scotta.

- Wysadziłaś w powietrze całe laboratorium? – zachłysnął się Isaac – Cofam wszystko co wcześniej mówiłeś, _uwielbiam _tę dziewczynę!

Jego stwierdzenie wywołało u większości uśmiech. Jedynymi, którzy wciąż marszczyli brwi byli Derek i Stiles.

- Wysadziłaś laboratorium? Jak? – zapytał chłopak, patrząc na nią i oceniając prawdziwość jej słów.

- Cóż, zdaje się że jeśli jest jakaś rzecz, którą Jackson zapamiętał ze związku z Lydią to to jak narobić szumu.

- Jackson tam był? Pomógł ci? Nic mu nie jest? – zapytała przestraszona Banshee.

- Ma się świetnie, przynajmniej było tak, gdy rano do niego dzwoniłam. Ma na oku Badaczy i co jakiś czas donosi mi o ich ruchach. Cały wybuch był jego pomysłem. Zrobiłam jak kazał i - o dziwo- zadziałało!

- Pomógł ci tak bezinteresownie? Jackson? Wydaje mi się, że nie myślimy o tej samej osobie, bo Jackson którego znamy wysadziłby ten budynek razem z tobą w środku.

- Stiles! – oburzyła się Lydia.

- No co? Taka jest prawda! – powiedział, niewzruszony.

Eliza tylko się zaśmiała i pokręciła głową.

- Gdybyście tylko wiedzieli co przeżył i jak się zmienił… Ale kiedyś sami się przekonacie, nie będę wam psuć zabawy.

- Skoro to już ustaliliśmy, pozwolisz że przejdziemy do rzeczy ważniejszych! – warknął Derek. – Jak sobie poradzimy, gdy już się tu pojawią?

- Cóż, na naszą korzyść działa to, że się ich spodziewamy. Nie zaskoczą nas. Niestety wczoraj dowiedziałam się, że Badacze negocjują z Łowcami i próbują uzyskać od nich pomoc. Mój informator mówi, że Łowcy zgodzą się na „wypożyczenie" im kilku ludzi w zamian za obietnicę, że tylko Scott ujdzie z życiem. Badacze dostaną jego, a Łowcy zajmą się resztą stada. Dlatego zdecydowałam się was poinformować. Wcześniej miałam zamiar sama się z nimi rozprawić, jak tylko się tu pojawią, ale w obliczu nowych okoliczności obawiam się, że nie dam rady.

- Jeśli mamy się przygotować, musisz nam opowiedzieć o ich taktyce, słabych stronach, o wszystkim – powiedział Peter, wyglądając jakby bardzo chętnie rozszarpał kilka gardeł.

- Powiem wam to, co sama wiem. Po pierwsze, ich obliczenia nie są zbyt dokładne. Kiedy mnie więzili powtarzali, że stado Dereka składa się z niego, dwójki nastolatków i Scotta. Co znaczy, że nie wiedzieli o tym, że Peter znów żyje oraz nie brali pod uwagę Lydii i Stilesa a to duży błąd.

- Owszem, Peter przyda się w walce, ale Stiles i Lydia? Oni nie potrafią walczyć – powiedział Isaac, patrząc na nią jak na wariatkę.

Eliza pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem.

- Myślisz tak jak oni, ale umiejętność skakania komuś do gardła to jeszcze nie wszystko. Macie w stadzie Banshee a nie potraficie wykorzystać jej umiejętności. Według mnie mamy jeszcze jakieś dwa, może trzy tygodnie czasu. Nie wystarczy, żeby Lydia nagle stała się super wojownikiem, ale na pewno kilku rzeczy może się nauczyć. Zwłaszcza, jeśli Peter będzie chciał jej pomóc.

Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok na mężczyznę, śledząc jego reakcję. Zmarszczył brwi a z jego twarzy zniknął szelmowski uśmieszek.

- Nie rozumiem czemu chcesz, żebym to ja ją uczył. Nigdy nie spotkałem żadnej Banshee i nie mam pojęcia jak się z nimi obchodzić.

- Proszę cię, nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji. Ugryzłeś ją, wiedząc wcześniej że jest odporna. Musiałeś wiedzieć, bo w obliczu śmierci kolejny wilkołak nie był ci do niczego potrzebny. Wniknąłeś w jej umysł do tego stopnia, że przekonałeś ją by cię wskrzesiła. Mówiłam, że obserwuję was wszystkich od dawna, więc nie powiesz mi chyba, że jedynym powodem dla którego spędzasz każdą noc w pobliżu jej domu i śledzisz ją za każdym razem gdy sama gdzieś wyjeżdża jest to, że szaleńczo się zakochałeś. Cały czas ją ochraniasz, nie możesz przestać, prawda? Bo to _twoja _ Banshee i tylko ty jesteś w stanie jej pomóc podczas załamania jej mocy.

- Śledziłeś mnie, cały ten czas?! – krzyknęła Lydia – Ty…ty… Jak mogłeś?

Peter zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę próbując coś powiedzieć, lecz Eliza mu przerwała.

- Nie ma co dramatyzować, naprawdę. Nie zrobił nic, co mogłoby ci zaszkodzić. Złe jest natomiast to, że ucieka od odpowiedzialności. On cię przemienił, więc powinien nauczyć cię wszystkiego co sam wie. A wie sporo, bez względu na to co wszystkim wmawia.

- Nie rozumiem, kto dał ci prawo śledzenia nas i wtrącania się w nasze życia! – warknął Peter, po raz pierwszy wytrącony z równowagi.

- Nikt. I wy wszyscy będziecie mnie nienawidzić za wszystko to, co robię i będę robić. Ale nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia tak długo, jak będę w stanie uratować wasze żałosne tyłki.

- Przestańmy się kłócić i zajmijmy się tym, jak powtrzymać tych idiotów od zamordowania nas wszystkich – powiedział Stiles.

- Nareszcie jakiś głos rozsądku! – powiedziała zadowolona Eliza – Nie wiem co byście bez niego zrobili, naprawdę.

- Błądziliby, jak dzieci we mgle – odpowiedział Stilinski, wywołując jęk protestu od całej grupy.

- Nie wątpię – zaśmiała się dziewczyna – Taki pociągający umysł, schowany w tak niepozornym naczyniu. Gdybyśmy spotkali się w innych okolicznościach…

- Może zanim wskoczycie do łóżka, ustalmy jakieś istotne kwestie. Potem możecie migdalić się do woli – warknął rozsierdzony Derek. Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie spodziewając się tak gwałtownej reakcji. Eliza tylko się zaśmiała.

- Zastanawiałam się, dlaczego sytuacja Stilesa w tym stadzie wygląda tak, jak wygląda. Myślę, że właśnie dostałam swoją odpowiedź.

- Co to niby ma znaczyć? – zapytał Derek, po raz kolejny tego dnia ruszając w jej stronę. Stiles złapał go za ramię, próbując go zatrzymać.

- Derek, opanuj się. Nie ma powodu, żeby się unosić. Chcesz żeby tym razem połamała ci szczękę?

Hale zatrzymał się w miejscu, wciąż mierząc dziewczynę morderczym spojrzeniem. Jednak nikt oprócz niej nie zauważył dłoni Stilesa zaciśniętej na ramieniu wilkołaka i tego, że Derek nie zrobił nic, by uwolnić się z uścisku.

- Wracając do tematu, jestem pewna że nie wyślą więcej niż dziesięciu Łowców, co do liczby Badaczy nie mam pewności, ale to nieistotne. Ich trzeba wziąć żywcem po to, żeby później przekonać ich centralę, że wystąpiły komplikacje i Scott niestety nie przeżył. Tylko wtedy dadzą mu spokój i nie przyślą więcej ludzi. Teraz mamy za mało czasu by sfingować jego śmierć w wiarygodny sposób, ale jeśli „zginąłby" podczas walki nikogo by to nie zdziwiło.

- To dość rozsądny plan – powiedziała Lydia, głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając – gdyby myśleli, że Scott żyje, następnym razem wysłaliby po prostu więcej ludzi. A my nie dalibyśmy rady bronić się przed coraz większą liczbą przeciwników.

- To prawda. Na razie plan jest prosty, trzeba być czujnym, bo zawsze mogą wcześniej wysłać jakichś szpiegów, dlatego należy sprawdzać każdą nową osobę która pojawi się w mieście. Poza tym, trzeba rozpocząć solidny trening. Obserwowałam was, walczycie całkiem dobrze, ale to za mało w starciu z grupą wyszkolonych Łowców. Jeśli założymy, że będzie ich dziesięciu, trzeba zrobić podział według tego z iloma każdy z nas sobie poradzi.

- Możesz nam powiedzieć coś więcej o sposobie w jaki walczą, jakie taktyki stosują? – zapytał Scott.

- Zazwyczaj unikają bezpośredniego starcia, co dla nas jest niekorzystne. Zamiast walki wręcz stosują broń palną i łuki, dlatego mogą walczyć z dalszej odległości. Ich celność jest olbrzymia, trenują to od dziecka. Dlatego żeby ich pokonać trzeba ich zmusić do walki w bliskiej odległości. Oczywiście nie znaczy to, że będzie to równie łatwe jak pokonanie zwykłego człowieka. Są silni i sprytni. Nie grają fair, dlatego oślepiające granaty czy fale ultradźwiękowe to standard. Ale jeżeli mi pozwolicie nauczę was jak wyrobić w sobie odporność na te ich sztuczki. Wiadomo, że trzy tygodnie to niewiele czasu, ale wystarczy żebyście umieli się obronić nawet kiedy użyją swojego sprzętu.

- Mówiłaś wcześniej o podziale. Jeśli teraz ustalimy, iloma każdy z nas ma się zająć, później powinno pójść to znacznie sprawniej.

- Tak, myślę że tak. Jak już mówiłaś wiele razy, obserwowałam was przez pewien czas i myślę że wyrobiłam sobie sprawiedliwe zdanie o każdym. Stiles i Lydia nam się przydadzą, ale w późniejszej części planu czyli w schwytaniu Badaczy. Nie możemy ryzykować, że coś im się stanie, dlatego nie liczę ich jako grupy walczącej. To znaczy, że zostaję ja, Isaac, Erica, Peter, Scott i Derek. Ponieważ jestem z was najsilniejsza wezmę na siebie trzech, nie powinnam mieć z nimi większego problemu. Derek i Peter wezmą po dwóch. Jeśli któryś skończy szybciej pomoże drugiemu. I na końcu Erica i Isaac: wiem, że ostatnio ciężko się wam dogadać, ale z tego co widziałam w parze działacie lepiej niż w pojedynkę. Jeśli razem skupicie się na trzech ostatnich nie powinno być problemu. Może to brzmieć tak, jakby była to zabawa ale nie dajcie się zwieść - czeka was ciężki pojedynek, więc nie możecie ich lekceważyć. Nie mogę wam obiecać, że każdy z was przeżyje, więc zastanówcie się czy na pewno w to wchodzicie.

W mieszkaniu po raz kolejny nastała cisza. Każdy rozważał wady i zalety planu, starając się zdecydować, czy weźmie w tym udział.

- Scott to mój brat – odezwał się po chwili Stiles – nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby jacyś pajace zasłaniające się nauką i wyższym dobrem robili z niego królika doświadczalnego. Derek jest Alfą, również dla mnie, mimo że praktycznie nie należę do stada. Oni wszyscy – mówiąc zatoczył dłońmi koło – są moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie będę stał i przyglądał się jak jacyś psychopaci ich mordują. Nawet jeśli miałbym walczyć. Nawet jeśli miałbym zginąć. Więc jeśli pytasz _mnie,_ czy na pewno w to wchodzę, chyba nie znasz mnie jednak tak dobrze jak myślałaś.

Eliza popatrzyła na niego z podziwem.

- Wiedziałam, że tak powiesz. Już dawno temu straciłam wiarę w ludzi, ale im bardziej cię poznaję, tym bardziej ona do mnie powraca.

- Stiles ma rację! Jesteśmy stadem! Watahą, rodziną. Nikt nie ma prawa przychodzić tutaj i grozić komukolwiek z nas! Jeśli chcą Scotta, muszą przejść po moim martwym ciele! – warknął Isaac, a jego oczy zabłyszczały żółtym kolorem.

McCall z wdzięcznością położyć dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka a Erica podeszła do nich i wystawiwszy kły warknęła:

- Nikt nie dotknie żadnego z nas!

- Szczerze mówiąc perspektywa spuszczenia łomotu grupie Łowców działa na mnie bardzo zachęcająco, więc możecie dopisać mnie do listy – zaśmiał się szelmowsko Peter.

- Jackson miał rację mówiąc, że będę zaskoczona duchem walki jaki w sobie macie. Cieszę się, że mnie nie zawieliście – powiedziała Eliza, patrząc na nich z podziwem. - Derek, a Ty? Po powie na to Alfa?

Derek wyprostował się i marszcząc brwi syknął:

- Niech przyjeżdżają. Chętnie pokaże im, że z _moim_ stadem nikt nie zadziera. Nikt!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jak można zauważyć, nie doczekałam się tylu komentarzy ilu chciałam, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie oczekiwałam, że tak się stanie. Dlatego postanowiłam, mimo wszystko, opublikować kolejny rozdział. Robię to głównie z myślą o tych osobach, które uszanowały moje staranie i pozostawiły po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Dziękuję Wam bardzo i liczę, że dalej będziecie pisać o myślicie :)**

**Rozdział trochę przejściowy, tłumaczy parę aspektów. I zawiera scenę Stereka na końcu :) Następny,7, będzie za to wypełniony akcją i będzie zdecydowanie dłuższy, ponieważ muszę w nim zmieścić cały wątek :) Rozdział 8 będzie praktycznie w całości poświęcony naszej ulubionej parze i na pewno pojawi się trochę "akcji", jeśli wiecie o czym mówię. W związku z tym chciałabym poznać waszą opinię na temat scen "miłosnych". Nie wiem, czy powinnam je opisywać dokładnie czy tylko ogólnie o nich wspomnieć :) Nie wszyscy lubią czytać takie rzeczy, zwłaszcza kiedy są to sceny męsko-męskie, dlatego napiszcie mi, jak powinnam to rozegrać :) O tym, jak będzie wyglądał ten rozdział i jak szybko się pojawi decydujecie Wy i wasze komentarze. **

**Na końcu chciałam napisać, że jeśli macie jakieś własne pomysły czy po prostu chcielibyście porozmawiać z kimś o serialu czy o Stereku, wymienić opinię, to jestem dostępna :) wystarczy napisać w komentarzu, czy w wiadomości :) Mnie osobiście męczą rozmowy jakie obecnie toczą się na różnych forach, bo skupiają się głównie na wyszukiwaniu błędów i krytykowaniu odcinków, zamiast na innych kwestiach. Dlatego zapraszam do rozmowy, zawsze miło poznać kogoś kto równie jak ja wielbi Stereka, zwłaszcza patrząc na obecną sytuację tej dwójki w serialu :) **

* * *

Decyzja Dereka co do podjęcia walki nie zdziwiła nikogo – każdy z nich wiedział, że ich Alfa nigdy nie pozwoli, by ktokolwiek naruszał jego terytorium i groził jego stadu. Jednak mimo wszystko nie dało się nie zauważyć reakcji, jaką wzbudziła jego deklaracja – te kilka słów sprawiło, że każdy wilkołak patrzył na niego z uwielbieniem, przysuwając się, by być jak najbliżej swojego Alfy.

Eliza obserwowała całą scenę z uśmiechem. Gdy Jackson powiedział jej, że zamiast sprowadzać całe jej stado z Europy by walczyć z Łowcami, powinna po prostu powiedzieć dzieciakom z Beacon Hills prawdę, była bardzo zdziwiona. Dosłownie parsknęła śmiechem. Grupa licealistów z problemami, Banshee która nie ma pojęcia o swoich zdolnościach, nie do końca zdrowy psychicznie, powracający zza grobu wujek i Alfa, który jest całkowitym świeżakiem mają poradzić sobie z w pełni wyszkolonymi i zdeterminowanymi Łowcami? Nie ma takiej opcji! Ale Jackson powtarzał raz za razem, że nie będzie żałowała gdy tylko ich pozna. Więc pełna obaw ale i nadziei wyruszyła do Stanów, by poznać ludzi z którymi jej przyjaciel spędził tyle czasu. Już po kilku godzinach obserwacji miała mętlik w głowie. Byli oni tak wielowymiarowi i skomplikowani… Nie miała pewności, czy w obliczu walki będą w stanie zgromadzić się i zrobić to, co trzeba. Najwięcej czasu spędziła na obserwowaniu Dereka. Od lat marzyła by go poznać a teraz, gdy miała taką okazję, czaiła się na drzewach i w krzakach by tylko jej nie zauważył. Z każdą kolejną godziną upewniała się, że Laura miała rację – Derek był nieszczęśliwy. Próbował sprawiać wrażenie, że lubi swoją samotność, że ma wszystko to, czego potrzebuje. Ale ona wiedziała lepiej. Znała ten wyraz oczu. Zbyt często widywała go w lustrze, by teraz nie umieć go rozpoznać. Nie chciała dokładać mu kolejnej dawki zmartwień, z którą mógłby sobie nie poradzić.

Cała jej opinia o stadzie zmieniła się jednak, gdy tylko poznała bliżej Stilesa. Wcześniej nie zwracała na niego zbytniej uwagi. Ot, zwykły człowiek, biegający po lesie z wilkołakami dla zabawy. Nie mogła być w większym błędzie! To, jaki ten chłopak miał wpływ na każdego w stadzie, nawet na Dereka, był zdumiewający. Jego uwagi, jego rady, jego inteligencja… Nigdy nie spotkała nikogo, kto miałby tak przyciągający ją umysł. Wiedziała już, co będzie musiała zrobić gdy pokonają Badaczy i Łowców i ta perspektywa bardzo ją cieszyła.

- Ej, wszystko z tobą w porządku? – czyjś głos wyrwał Elizę z głębokich rozważań. Szybko odwróciła się w stronę z której pochodził. Stiles, oczywiście.

- Tak, wszystko dobrze. Myślałam nad paroma sprawami. Myślę, że powiedziałam wam wystarczająco, przynajmniej na razie. Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko spotkajmy się tutaj jutro. Przywiozę sprzęt potrzebny do ćwiczeń.

- Ej, zaraz, chwilę! – zawołał Scott, widząc że dziewczyna kieruje się w stronę drzwi – A co ze mną? Nie zauważyłem, żebyś wliczała mnie do jakiejkolwiek akcji!

Eliza westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na Scotta z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nic nie mówiłam, bo jeszcze nie wiem jak dokładnie przeprowadzimy całą tę akcję z twoją udawaną śmiercią. Gdy cos wymyślę dam ci znać.

- Jeszcze jedna sprawa – odezwał się Derek, z drugiego końca pokoju. –Jeśli myślisz, że wyjdziesz stąd bez wyjaśnienia całej tej sprawy z Laurą, to jesteś w błędzie!

- A kto mnie zatrzyma? Ty? – zapytała kpiącym głosem, jednak szybko odpuściła i usiadła na pobliskiej kanapie – Siadajcie dzieci, opowiem wam historię o tym, czego nie robić, jeśli chce się dożyć następnego poranka w nienaruszonym stanie. Pożar w domu Hale'ów był siedem lat temu, ja poznałam Laurę już po jej przeprowadzce do Nowego Jorku, cztery lata temu. Miałam szesnaście lat, byłam młoda i głupia. Pochodzę z Polski ale moja starsza siostra studiowała wtedy w Stanach. Mój ojciec był właścicielem kilku firm farmaceutycznych, jedna z nich miała siedzibę w Nowym Yorku, więc przeprowadziliśmy się tam wszyscy, by być razem. Pewnego wieczora, gdy rodziców nie było, Ewelina urządziła imprezę. Było tam tyle ludzi! Mogę się założyć, że nie znała nawet połowy z nich. Była tam też Laura. Nie znały się z Eweliną, ale moja siostra próbowała poderwać jednego z jej znajomych, więc… Zresztą nieważne. Koło północy wymknęłam się ze swojego pokoju żeby zobaczyć, czy nie zdemolowali całego domu. Zobaczyłam dwóch chłopaków, wyglądających dość podejrzanie. Robili coś dziwnego z czekoladowymi babeczkami. Słyszałam, jak mówiła że ona, tu cytuję:" nigdy nie daje się namówić na skręta, a alkohol na nią nie działa, trzeba spróbować czegoś innego żeby ją wreszcie zaliczyć". Wtedy nie wiedziałam jeszcze o kim mówią, ale poszłam poszukać siostry, żeby coś z tym zrobiła. Nie mogłam jej nigdzie znaleźć a kiedy wróciłam do salonu było już za późno. Zobaczyłam jak Laura zjada ciastko. Obserwowałam ją przez chwilę, żeby w razie czego zainterweniować ale nic się nie działo. Po kilkunastu minutach zerwała się z miejsca w którym siedziała i wybiegła na podwórko. Poszłam za nią. Księżyc był tej nocy w pełni. Mieszkaliśmy na przedmieściach więc do lasu nie było zbyt daleko. Gdy zobaczyłam, że właśnie tam biegnie, bez zastanowienia podążyłam jej śladem. Po chwili, między drzewami ogarnęła mnie ciemność, nie widziałam niczego oprócz dwóch, czerwonych punktów na końcu ścieżki. Nie wiedziałam co to, więc powoli zaczęłam się wycofywać, lecz było za późno. Laura ogarnięta szałem pełni i nie będąca w stanie się kontrolować z powodu narkotyków rzuciła się na mnie i ugryzła. No cóż, tak właściwie _odgryzła_ spory kawałek mięsa z mojego przedramienia. Nie pamiętam co stało się później, straciłam przytomność. Następnego ranka obudziłam się w jakimś opuszczonym magazynie. Nie pamiętam jak się tam znalazłam. Spojrzałam na swoje ramię i się przeraziłam – z rany zaczęła wydzielać się jakaś czarna ciecz. Co więcej, zobaczyłam że ten ciemny płyn zaczyna się przemieszczać w moich żyłach w kierunku serca. Ból był olbrzymi. Każde zainfekowane miejsce krwawiło tą dziwną substancją, skóra na całym ciele zaczęła oddzielać się od mięśni. Nie mogłam się ruszyć, straciłam władzę w kończynach. Po kilku godzinach agonii zauważyłam, że rany zaczynają się zasklepiać. Gdy ból prawie minął, wszystko zaczęło się od nowa. Tym razem czarna ciecz zaczęła wypływać również z moich ust, oczu, uszu. Byłam pewna, że jeśli nie umrę z bólu to na pewno się uduszę. I tak przez trzy równe tygodnie – goiłam się i umierałam od nowa. Gdy to wszystko się już skończyła, wiedziałam co mi jest. Próbowałam wrócić do normalnego życia, ale nie było to łatwe. Dopiero jakiś czas później jeden z emisariuszy, którego poznałam na Słowacji wytłumaczył mi to wszystko. Moja przemiana trwała tak długo, ponieważ ani ja ani Laura tego nie chciałyśmy. Ale miałam w sobie od urodzenia gen Prawdziwej Alfy, który tylko czekał na to, by ktoś mnie ugryzł. Był zbyt silny by moja wola była w stanie go przezwyciężyć i w końcu zostałam wilkołakiem. Wtedy oczywiście byłam zwykłą Omegą, nie należałam do żadnego stada. Po raz pierwszy po przemianie spotkałam Laurę dopiero rok później, gdy mnie odnalazła. Po wielu dyskusjach uznałyśmy, że dołączę do jej stada, ale nie wrócę z nią do Nowego Jorku ze względu na Dereka i moje własne zobowiązania. Jedynym widocznym znakiem przynależności do stada Hale'ów był mój tatuaż.

- Dlaczego ze wzglądu na mnie? Co to miało ze mną wspólnego? – przerwał jej opowieść Derek.

Eliza popatrzyła na niego ze smutkiem, wiedząc że jej opowieść wiele zmienia w jego życiu. Nie chciała zmienić tego, jak pamiętał swoją siostrę, nie chciała by zmienił o niej zdanie. Gdyby mogła tego uniknąć w ogóle nie pojawiałaby się w jego życiu, mimo że tak bardzo chciała go poznać. Wiedziała, że obiecała Laurze, że on nigdy się nie dowie, ale Laura była martwa, a im groziło niebezpieczeństwo.

- Czy to nie oczywiste? Po tym wszystkim, co stało się w waszym życiu Laura chciała zapewnić ci poczucie stabilizacji. Robiła wszystko, byś wierzył, że możecie sobie poradzić, że ona jest wystarczająco silna by sobie ze wszystkim poradzić. Wierzyłbyś w nią dalej, wiedząc że nie potrafiła utrzymać kontroli? Że nie była tak niezniszczalna jak wszyscy myśleli? Że ona też popełniała błędy? Wątpię. Potrzebowałeś Alfy, wasza rodzina potrzebowała Alfy. A ona robiła wszystko, by nią być. Nie chciała cię okłamywać, ale wiedziała, że musi ci oszczędzić kolejnych przeżyć. I beze mnie miałeś zbyt wiele na głowie.

Świadomość, że jego siostra, jedyna osoba której bezgranicznie ufał, okłamywała go przez ten cały czas była nie do zniesienia. Tyle razy zastanawiał się, gdzie Laura znikała co kilka miesięcy i czemu zawsze była taka przygnębiona po powrocie. Nie pytał jednak o powód, pozwalał jej zachować dystans. Lecz teraz… teraz to było zbyt wiele do przełknięcia.

- Spotkanie skończone – powiedział cicho i odwrócił się w stronę schodów.

- Derek! – zawołała za nim Eliza – Przepraszam! Ja… To nie tak miało być, do diabła!

On jednak nie słuchał. Wszedł do swojego pokoju i położył się na łóżku. Spodziewał się, że jego umysł zaatakuje za chwilę fala myśli, jednak jedyne co czuł to pustka. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w kroki wychodzących z jego mieszkania ludzi i cichnące bicia ich serc. Po chwili jednak uświadomił sobie, że wciąż słyszy na dole jedną osobę. Ten rytm, tak nierówny, tak bardzo mu znany. Powinien wiedzieć, że on jeden nie odpuści. Westchnął i czekał, aż Stiles wejdzie do pokoju. Po chwili usłyszał jego skrzypnięcie drzwi i jego spokojny oddech. Spiął wszystkie mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na długą tyradę, która zapewne zaraz wypłynie z ust chłopaka. Jednak nie doczekał się. Stiles westchnął ciężko, jakby szykował się na coś strasznego i powoli podszedł do łózka. Nie mówiąc nic zdjął buty i jednym ruchem wsunął się na miejsce obok Dereka. Hale wyczuł, jak bardzo chłopak jest spięty, jakby bał się, że za chwilę Hale rozerwie mu gardło. Jednak po kilku minutach w obliczu braku reakcji ze strony Alfy rozluźnił się.

Derek czuł delikatne ciepło rozprzestrzeniające się w okolicach jego serca. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale był wdzięczny, że Stiles nie zostawił go samego. Oczyszczając umysł z nieprzyjemnych myśli, skupił swoje zmysły na rytmicznym oddechu chłopka i po chwili usnął, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Witam! Przepraszam bardzo, że tak późno, ale miałam wiele spraw, które nie pozwalały mi skupić się na pisaniu. Z góry przepraszam też za to, że rozdział nie spełnia zapowiedzi, które zostawiłam ostatnio. Przez ten tydzień tyle nowych pomysłów wleciało mi do głowy, że musiałam zmienić plany na tę historię. Tak już mam, że piszę jedno zdanie a w głowie mam następne cztery a później moje myśli odlatują całkiem w inne rejony i muszę zmieniać wszystko. Przez to jednak historia na pewno będzie dłuższa, więc mam nadzieję, że Was to nie zmartwi. Wszystko to co obiecałam pojawi się, tylko prawdopodobnie później niż było to oryginalnie planowane.**

**Dziękuję za komentarze, których niestety jest niewiele, ale doceniam to, że są jednak osoby tak miłe, że poświęcają chwilę na ocenę mojej pracy :)**

* * *

Gdy Derek obudził się po kilku godzinach poczuł, że coś oplata jego talię. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół. Na jego brzuchu leżało ramię Stilesa, a głowa chłopaka była przyciśnięta do jego boku. Nie chcąc budzić Stilesa pozostał w bezruchu, jednak on sam po chwili zaczął otwierać oczy. Gdy lekko podniósł się i zobaczył w jakiej leżał pozycji natychmiast zerwał się z łóżka.

- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem… Nie powinienem… O mój Boże! – jęknął patrząc w dół i widząc spore wybrzuszenie w jego jeansach – To nie tak jak wygląda! To wcale… Och, nie, nie!

Derek patrzył ze zdumieniem na chłopaka, któremu wyraźnie brakowało słów. Była to dla niego tak niecodzienna sytuacja, że sam nie wiedział jak zareagować. Natomiast jego wilk wyraźnie wiedział, czego chce, zwłaszcza patrząc na dowód tego co czuł podczas snu Stiles. Jego oczy zaświeciły na czerwono i ledwo powstrzymał się od rzucenia na chłopaka i wzięcia tego czego chciał najbardziej. Stilinski jednak uznał chyba, że Derek jest na niego wściekły za to co się stało.

- Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy, nie chciałem cię obrazić, to tak jakoś samo się stało, przysięgam! Nigdy bym nie… - nie kończąc zdania wybiegł z pokoju, zanim Derek mógł zareagować. Po chwili dało się słyszeć dźwięki odjeżdżającego jeepa.

Derek ruszył do kuchni, by napić się kawy i ogarnąć myśli po tym wszystkim co się stało. Nie chciał przestraszyć chłopaka, wiedział jednak, że tak było lepiej. Gdyby się nie powstrzymał…

Po chwili poderwał się na siedzeniu, słysząc odgłos silnika zbliżającego się samochodu. Zmarszczył brwi, orientując się, że to nie znajome warczenia jeepa, na które miał nadzieję, lecz dźwięk całkiem innego pojazdu. Szybkim krokiem podszedł do okna żeby sprawdzić kto to. Zobaczył Elizę wychodzącą z samochodu i idącą w kierunku drzwi.

Otworzył je, zanim zdążyła zapukać.

- Czego chcesz?- warknął nieuprzejmie. Wciąż nie mógł do końca uwierzyć we wszystkie rewelacje jakie ze sobą przywiozła, zwłaszcza w całą tą historię o Laurze.

- Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać . Mogę wejść? – zapytała. Wyglądała dużo bardziej poważnie niż podczas ich wcześniejszej rozmowy, co nie spodobało mu się ani trochę.

- Myślałem, że powiedziałaś już wszystko. Masz jeszcze jakieś bomby, które chciałabyś na mnie zrzucić?

- Nie, po prostu czuję, że muszę coś ci powiedzieć, to raczej ma być przyjacielska rozmowa, chociaż wiem, że na razie uważasz mnie za oszustkę i twojego wroga.

-Wejdź, skoro musisz – warknął i przepuścił ją w drzwiach.

- Nie zabawię długo, obiecuję – zapewniła go. – Jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą chciałam ci powiedzieć.

- Co takiego?

- To nie twoja wina – rzuciła cicho.

- Co? O czym Ty mówisz? – zapytał, chociaż ciarki które przeszły po jego plecach skutecznie przeczyły jego słowom.

- Pożar. Śmierć twojej rodziny. To nie była twoja wina.

- Jak śmiesz przychodzić tu i…

-Zaczekaj, proszę. Daj mi skończyć. To nie była twoja wina. I nikt, powtarzam nikt cię za to nie wini, więc może ty też nie powinieneś. Byłeś dzieckiem, zakochałeś się. Skąd do diabła miałeś wiedzieć, że dziewczyna którą kochasz to psychopatka? Że zabije całą twoją rodzinę bez skrupułów? Nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć. Wiesz, Laura zawsze mówiła mi, jak bardzo się tym obarczasz. Ona tego nie chciała. Kochała cię tak bardzo i niszczyło ją to, że nie możesz ruszyć dalej, że wciąż tkwisz w tym poczuciu winy. Mówiła, że oddałaby wszystko, żebyś tylko znów był szczęśliwy. Nie uważasz więc, że jesteś jej to winien? Że powinieneś przynajmniej spróbować? To Kate ich zabiła i zapłaciła za to. Więc chyba już czas, byś odpuścił.

- A co ktoś taki jak ty może o tym wiedzieć? Mówiłaś, że masz wspaniałą rodzinę, więc skąd możesz wiedzieć jak to jest, stracić ich przez własną głupotę? _Zabić ich_, przez własną głupotę?

- Mówiłam, że miałam wspaniałą rodzinę. Jeśli się nie mylę, użyłam czasu przeszłego. Chcesz usłyszeć moją historię czy mam sobie pójść i zostawić cię, byś mógł jeszcze troszeczkę się nad sobą pożalić? – zapytała, jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Westchnęła tylko, wiedząc, że jest zbyt dumny by prosić by kontynuowała.

- Gdy Laura mnie ugryzła pojawiły się komplikacje o których ci już opowiadałam. Jednak gdy po tych trzech tygodniach wróciłam do domu i zobaczyłam jak bardzo wszyscy cieszą się, że mnie widzą uznałam że nie mogę ich okłamywać. Pokazałam im kim, a raczej czym się stałam. Byli przerażeni, ale stanęli na wysokości zadania. Ojciec stwierdził, że musimy wrócić do Polski, do domu i tam wszystkim się zajmiemy. Mama cały czas mnie wspierała, razem z siostrą przeszukiwały stare księgi i szukały informacji żeby jak najbardziej ułatwić mi tę sytuację. Wszystko szło dobrze przez jakieś pół roku. Udało nam się przyzwyczaić do tego wszystkiego, każdy wiedział co ma robić i jak. Nie opuścili mnie nigdy, nawet na chwilę. Radziliśmy sobie świetnie. Jednak pewnego razu, podczas pełni, w lesie w którym zazwyczaj biegałam pojawili się Łowcy. Zaatakowali mnie, a ja zamiast w ciszy dać się zabrać, zawyłam ze strachu. To zaalarmowało moją rodzinę, która szybko pojawiła się by mnie szukać. Oczywiście nie spodziewali się niczego, więc byli łatwą zdobyczą. Zabrali nas wszystkich do swojej bazy. Nie mogli uwierzyć, że nie jestem w żadnej sforze, więc torturowali mnie, by zdobyć informacje o innych wilkołakach. Bili mnie, razili prądem i gwałcili kilka razy dziennie, wszystko na oczach mojej rodziny. Widząc, że nie jestem w stanie dać im żadnych odpowiedzi z wściekłości poderżnęli gardło mojemu ojcu i rozstrzelali matkę i siostrę. I wtedy to się stało. Poczułam tak wielki ból, żal i wściekłość. Gniew płonął we mnie tak bardzo, że czułam jak moje kości topnieją. Nagle wszystkie moje mięśnie napięły się i poczułam taką siłę jak nigdy. Zaszła we mnie przemiana w Prawdziwą Alfę, na którą moje ciało tak bardzo czekało. Bez wysiłku zerwałam więzy i dosłownie rozszarpałam każdego Łowcę, który znajdował się w pomieszczeniu. Próbowałam ratować moją rodzinę, jednak wszyscy już nie oddychali. Więc nie mów mi, że nie wiem jak to jest, gdy cała rodzina, wszyscy których kochasz giną z powodu twojego głupiego błędu. Gdybym tylko po przemianie uciekła od nich jak najdalej wciąż by żyli! I gdybym wtedy w lesie nie była takim tchórzem, i dała się zabrać w ciszy, nie zaczęliby mnie szukać i nie daliby się złapać. Nie spędziliby kilku dni na oglądaniu jak mnie torturują i gwałcą i nie zginęliby ze świadomością, że nie byli w stanie nic zrobić.

Eliza zakryła twarz dłońmi, jednak Derek wyraźnie widział jak z pomiędzy jej palców wypływają łzy. Wiedział dokładnie co czuła, dlatego milczał zamiast jeszcze bardziej drażnić ją pustymi obietnicami, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po chwili przetarła oczy i popatrzyła na niego wyzywająco.

- Jednak mimo wszystko wiem, że jedynymi osobami, które tak naprawdę są winne są Łowcy- ci, których tamtego dnia rozszarpałam i ci, którzy wciąż jeszcze żyją. To oni skrzywdzili moją rodzinę i mnie i tylko to jest ważne, a nie moje decyzje które do tego doprowadziły. Rozumiesz o czym mówię?

- Rozumiem. I wiem, że masz sporo racji. Ale to nie takie proste, zwłaszcza kiedy Kate nie żyje i na tym świecie nie został nikt, kogo mógłbym obarczać winą i nienawidzić.

Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i chwyciła go za dłoń.

- Laura tak dużo mi o tobie opowiadała. Wiem, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor, jakie prezenty dostawałeś na urodziny, kiedy po raz pierwszy udało ci się wygrać z Peterem w szachy, ile miałeś lat gdy nauczyłeś się jeździć na rowerze… Wiem, że dla ciebie jestem obca ale ja czuję się, jakbym znała cię całe życie. Laura powtarzała, że byłbyś najwspanialszym starszym bratem. Ale rozumiałam, dlaczego nie powiedziała ci o mnie prawdy i szanowałam to. Mimo że spotykałyśmy się rzadko, była dla mnie olbrzymim wparciem, zwłaszcza wtedy gdy straciłam wszystkich. Gdy dowiedziałam się o jej śmierci, byłam przerażona jak mała dziewczynka. Ja, która na co dzień walczy z Łowcami, pierwsza kobieta Prawdziwa Alfa od stuleci. Moim pierwszym instynktem było znalezienie ciebie, ale powstrzymałam się, nie chcąc wywracać twojego świata do góry nogami jeszcze bardziej. A teraz jestem tutaj, po tych wszystkich latach i jedyne czego pragnę to pomóc ci. Więc proszę, pozwól mi.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, lecz nie puścił jej dłoni.

- Przecież mi pomagasz. Powiedziałaś nam o niebezpieczeństwie i organizujesz cały plan. To wiele.

- Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. Chcę pomóc ci stać się tym samym chłopakiem, którym byłeś przed pożarem. Za którym Laura tak bardzo tęskniła.

- I jak chcesz to zrobić? Jak _ty_ sobie z tym poradziłaś?

- Było mi ciężko, nie przeczę. Ale ja miałam szczęście. Bardzo pomogła mi Laura i wszyscy ludzie, których później spotkałam. Każdy członek mojego stada wniósł wiele do mojego życia. Mam dopiero dwadzieścia lat, oni wszyscy są starsi, mają więcej doświadczenia z tym, jak przetrwać traumę. Nauczyli mnie, że siłę do życia musimy czerpać z więzi z ludźmi którzy nas kochają. A ty masz przy sobie ludzi którzy cię kochają. I choć może wydaje ci się, że ty nigdy nie pokochasz nikogo tak bardzo jak swoją rodzinę to uwierz mi, możesz nauczyć się kochać. Możecie nauczyć się kochać nawzajem.

- Moje stado jest ze mną z poczucia obowiązku, przecież to widać. Darzą mnie szacunkiem, ale są blisko mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem Alfą.

Gdy skończył mówić, ze zdziwieniem obserwował Elizę, która wybuchła śmiechem.

- Ty tak na poważnie? Jesteś ślepy, czy co? Każde z nich dałoby się dla ciebie pociąć! To, że się z tobą kłócą świadczy o tym, że im na tobie zależy. Nie traktują cię tylko jako Alfę ale jako przyjaciela! Gdyby im na tobie nie zależało dawno już wybraliby Scotta. A mimo to wciąż tkwią przy twoim boku, mimo że ostatnio nie spisujesz się najlepiej.

-Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał Derek, marszcząc czoło.

- To całkiem proste. Musisz bardziej się na nich otworzyć, przestać trzymać ich na dystans. Może wtedy zrozumiesz, że w życiu są ważniejsze rzeczy niż żal i nienawiść. Poza tym uważam, że powinieneś sobie kogoś znaleźć . Stado potrzebuje nie tylko Alfy, ale też jego partnera.

Derek wpatrywał się w nią jakby zobaczył ducha. Widząc, że nie wie co powiedzieć Eliza zaśmiała się cicho.

- Ktoś chyba nie lubi rozmawiać o swoim życiu miłosnym. Ale nie przejmuj się, mam coś co nam pomoże.

- Sięgnęła do torby, którą miała na ramieniu i wyciągnęła z niej kilka butelek alkoholu. Postawiła je na stole i usiadła na fotelu.

- Nie bój się, są specjalnie zaprawiane. Zapewniam, że zadziałają nawet na nas. No co, nie patrz tak na mnie! Jestem z Polski, rozwiązywanie problemów dawką dobrego alkoholu mam we krwi!

Słysząc jej komentarz po raz pierwszy od dawna szczerze się zaśmiał i dołączył do niej przy stole, przynosząc po drodze potrzebne akcesoria.

Początkowo pili w ciszy, Eliza pozwoliła mu na chwilę zastanowienia nad tym wszystkim, co chciał powiedzieć.

- Jest w tobie coś takiego, czego nie rozumiem – odezwał się, patrząc na nią. – Nie znam cię, strasznie mnie denerwujesz, ale ci ufam. Ufam ci, bo wierzę w to, że Laura nigdy nie opowiadałaby o mnie osobie, której nie uznałaby za odpowiednią.

Dziewczyna przechyliła kieliszek, wzdrygnęła się i odpowiedziała:

- Nie będę ci mówić, że możesz mi ufać. Takie zapewnienia nie są nic warte. Musisz sam to ocenić. A co do mojego charakteru… Wal się, jestem zajebista!

Derek parsknął w kieliszek i uniósł brwi.

- Nie wierzysz? Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę! Daj mi pół godziny, dobry alkohol i przekonasz się, że moja urocza osobowość cię porazi.

- Jesteś pyskata i pewna siebie. Rozumiem już, dlaczego Laura chciała cię w stadzie.

- Podejrzewam, że z tego samego powodu ty trzymasz blisko siebie Stilesa, mimo że nie jest wilkołakiem.

Hale nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął wargi, unikając jej spojrzenia.

-Deeeeerek, proszę cię! Zapominasz chyba, że mam całkiem dobry zmysł obserwacji! Doskonale widzę, jak na niego patrzysz i czuję jak zmienia się twój zapach i rytm twojego serca gdy tylko on jest w pobliżu.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz. To tylko nadpobudliwy chłopak, który był koniecznym dodatkiem do Scotta.

- Nie wiem kogo teraz próbujesz okłamać, siebie czy mnie? Twój wilk jest na niego tak napalony, że parę godzin temu byłam pewna, że weźmiesz go przy nas wszystkich na tym właśnie stole!

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Nienawidzimy się nawzajem jak to tylko możliwe. Poza tym, nie jestem gejem!

Eliza tylko przewróciła oczami.

- Jesteś wilkołakiem, my nie dzielimy się na przedstawicieli różnych preferencji seksualnych i dobrze o tym wiesz, więc mi tu teraz nie wkręcaj! Twój wilk chce Stilesa i ma gdzieś co znajduje się pomiędzy jego nogami! Ale powiedz mi, czujesz to odkąd tylko go poznałeś, czy pojawiło się to dopiero niedawno? – zapytała, autentycznie zaciekawiona.

Derek westchnął. Wiedział już, że nie może dalej udawać, nie przy niej. Może to przez alkohol, może przez to że jej ufał, zdecydował że czas powiedzieć komuś prawdę.

- Od początku. Gdy tylko pierwszy raz poczułem jego zapach.

- Co?! Przecież to było miesiące temu? Więc na co czekasz? Czemu jeszcze nie oznaczyłeś go jako swojego partnera?

- Bo nie jestem dla niego dobry. Nigdy nie będę. Jestem uszkodzonym towarem a on zasługuje na coś lepszego! Nie chcę go wplątywać w to wszystko, to zbyt niebezpieczny świat. Jeszcze tylko rok, skończy szkołę, wyjedzie na studia i będzie tam szczęśliwy i bezpieczny.

- Nie uważasz, że to on powinien podjąć tę decyzję? Patrzę na niego i widzę, jak bardzo cię uwielbia, chociaż pewnie on sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Krzywdzisz i jego i siebie pozwalając mu wierzyć, że on nic dla ciebie nie znaczy.

- Robię mu przysługę. Gdybym wyznał mu prawdę dałby się naznaczyć i utkwiłby ze mną na zawsze. To nie mogłoby się dobrze skończyć.

Eliza niespokojnie poruszyła się na siedzeniu, patrząc na niego z niepokojem.

- Jesteś pewien, że go nie chcesz? Powstrzymywałam się tylko ze względu na ciebie, ale skoro to nie jest dłużej problemem muszę to zrobić. Chcę Stilesa w moim stadzie i mam zamiar złożyć mu propozycję.

- Co? Zwariowałaś?! Nigdy na to nie pozwolę! – wściekł się Derek.

- Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie szanuję jego wolną wolę. Pozwolę mu wybrać – odpowiedziała spokojnie – Mogę go przemienić albo może zostać moim Emisariuszem. Obie opcje mi pasują.

- Czemu to robisz? Najpierw udajesz, że chcesz mi pomóc a teraz wyskakujesz z czymś takim?

- Oczywiście, że chcę ci pomóc. Ale widzę, że jeśli nie przycisnę cię do muru, sam nic nie zrobisz. Zdecyduj się Derek, zanim będzie za późno.

- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że on się na to zgodzi? – zapytał Hale, z nutką pewności siebie.

- Nie wiem czy się zgodzi, ale to będzie dobry test na to, czy rzeczywiście coś do ciebie czuje. Ja mogę dać mu wszystko czego tylko zapragnie. Będzie jedną z najważniejszych osób w moim stadzie, które rozciąga swoje wpływy w całej Europie. Mam wystraczająco funduszy, żeby zapewnić mu edukację na każdej uczelni jaką wybierze. Będzie mógł zwiedzić kawał świata ze mną i Jacksonem, bo szczerze mówiąc wciąż się przenosimy z miejsca na miejsce. Albo Łowcy ścigają nas, albo my Łowców. Jest to niebezpieczne, ale z tego co widzę Stiles lubi adrenalinę. Mogę wziąć pod swoje skrzydła także jego ojca, tak by nie musiał się o niego ciągle martwić. Więc jak widzisz –same korzyści. Dlatego jeśli zostanie, jeśli odrzuci to wszystko, to tylko dla ciebie.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz tym bardziej nie mogę mu powiedzieć co czuję? Nie jestem aż takim egoistą by pozwolić mu zrezygnować z tego wszystkiego tylko dla mnie.

- Podchodzisz do tego ze złej strony. Te rzeczy nigdy nie dadzą mu szczęścia i dobrze o tym wiesz. Ale ty możesz mu dać to szczęście. I sobie również. Wiesz, że jeśli ze mną odejdzie prawdopodobne jest, że nigdy już go nie zobaczysz. Jesteś w stanie z tym żyć? – zapytała poważnie.

- Możemy rzucić już ten temat? Nie mogę… Nie chcę o tym dłużej rozmawiać –poprosił Derek.

- Jasne. Nie ma problemu – odpowiedziała Eliza, nalewając następną kolejkę – Wciąż masz jeszcze parę dni, żeby zdecydować.

* * *

Po kilku godzinach od opuszczenia mieszkania Dereka Erica spokojnym krokiem szła w kierunku domu Stilesa. Wiedziała, że chłopak nie wyszedł razem z nimi, stwierdziła więc, że może spokojnie pójść do pracy. Ponieważ ruch w barze był niewielki nie była tam potrzebna. Teraz mogła nareszcie porozmawiać z chłopakiem. Chciała wiedzieć co myśli o tej całej Elizie i o wszystkim tym, co im powiedziała. Ona sama nie była pewna co do jej intencji, nie podobało jej się też to jak patrzyła na Stilesa – jak na przepyszny deser, który chciała zjeść. Erica miała dziwne przeczucie, że ta wilczyca chciała czegoś od chłopaka i bardzo jej się to nie podobało. Nie mogła przecież pozwolić, by ktoś zabrał im Stilesa!

Rozeźlona prychnęła i kopnęła kamień leżący na drodze. O nie, nic z tego! Każdy kto będzie chciał zabrać Stilesa lub zrobić mu krzywdę spotka się z jej gniewem. A nie zna piekło straszliwszej furii niż wściekłość Erici Reyes!

Gdy była już blisko celu poczuła dziwny zapach otaczający dom Stilesa. Przyspieszyła kroku i szybko wbiegła do mieszkania używając klucza, który dostała od Stilesa parę dni temu. To co tam zobaczyła przeraziło ją. Cały dom był zdemolowany, meble poprzewracane i połamane. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, przywołując Stilesa, jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Wiedziała już co się stało, po delikatnym i słodkim zapachu chloroformu unoszącym się w powietrzu.

* * *

- Zdecydowanie nie powinniśmy tyle pić – powiedział Derek, który leżał na kanapie, głową ku ziemi, obserwując Elizę stąpającą delikatnie po stole. Był pewien, ze jest to jakiś rodzaj tańca, ale był zbyt oszołomiony by przypomnieć sobie jaki.

- Spokojnie, wszystko przejdzie za parę godzin. Gdy przeminie działanie ziół, nasze super moce szybko pozbędą się alkoholu z organizmu.

Po jej słowach nastąpiła chwilowa cisza, przerywana tylko delikatnymi tupnięciami jej bosych stóp o powierzchnię stołu.

- O cholera! - krzyknęła po chwili.

- Co? Co jest? – Derek zerwał się szybko ze swojej pozycji, chwiejąc się na nogach.

- Przypomniałam sobie po co przywiozłam cały ten alkohol! Miał oczyszczać rany z tojadu tak by mogły się zagoić!

- Więc czemu wypiliśmy pięć butelek?! Co teraz zrobimy? – zapytał Derek, patrząc na nią jakby zwariowała.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.

- Spokojnie, w motelu mam jeszcze całą skrzynkę. Nie ruszam się bez tego nigdzie, chociaż przyznam, że zwykle nie używam go do topienia smutków. Ale czasem można zaszaleć!

Okręciła się wokół własnej osi, ściągnęła szybko ubranie i w samej bieliźnie zaczęła tańczyć i śpiewać.

- Jesteś pijana – skomentował Derek, sam wracając na kanapę i obserwując sufit, jakby był najbardziej ciekawym obiektem na świecie.

"_If you're the chosen one,__  
__how does it feel to be loved by no one__  
__If you're the number one,__  
__where do you run to can you hide behind the sun__  
__And you hide there with your demons and you wait for night to come__ "*_

Eliza śpiewała wciąż tańcząc, czując się odurzona ale taka lekka! Od dawna nie miała chwili spokoju, wciąż uciekała lub za czymś goniła. Cały czas o wszystko się martwiła. I mimo że miała jeszcze wiele trudności na swojej drodze, tu i teraz, czuła się bezpieczna.

Podeszła do sofy na której leżał Derek i delikatnie, przynajmniej w jej mniemaniu, uderzyła go łokciem.

- Przesuń się! – nakazała mu.

Nie odpowiedział tylko mruknął cicho, robiąc jej obok siebie miejsce.

Leżeli tak chwilę w ciszy, nie rozmawiając, gdy nagle z jej spodni leżących na ziemi zaczął się wydobywać dźwięk telefonu. Wiedząc, że na pewno jest to coś ważnego jęknęła i poszła odebrać.

- Tak? Hej, Jackson, co tam? Jak to? Przecież… Dwa dni temu? I dzwonisz dopiero teraz? W sekrecie? Ale czemu? Wiedzą, że mamy szpiega? Ok, ok, uspokój się. Zabierz Johna w bezpieczne miejsce i ulotnijcie się stamtąd. Tak, możecie tam pojechać. Upewnij się, że nikt was nie śledzi, my zajmiemy się resztą. Tak, ty też. Pa.

Odwróciła się z stronę sofy, patrząc na Dereka. Wiedziała, że słyszał zarówno jej odpowiedzi jak i to, co mówił Jackson.

- Mamy poważne kłopoty – powiedziała, ubierając się szybko.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, jego telefon zadzwonił. Sprawdził nadawcę. Erica.

- Halo?

- Derek? Przyjedź tu natychmiast, błagam! Stiles… Ktoś zabrał Stilesa!

* * *

* **Słowa pochodzą z piosenki "Dancing with the devil" zespołu Wolf Gang.**

**Dziękuję, za przeczytanie i proszę o komentarze :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Witam ponownie! :) Przepraszam, że dodaję rozdział tak późno, ale miałam bardzo pracowity tydzień, a wieczory spędzam na leczeniu moich zranionych Sterekowych uczuć poprzez czytanie niezliczonej ilości fanfików. Naprawdę, każdy kolejny odcinek serialu przekonuje mnie o tym, że Jeff Davis nie znosi fanów Stereka i robi wszystko, by nas zniechęcić. Gdzie jest ten piękny bromance z 2 pierwszych sezonów? Teraz wspólne sceny Dereka i Stilesa są zredukowane do minimum :/ Byłam naprawdę wytrącona z równowagi po obejrzeniu ostatniego odcinka, dlatego ten rozdział jest okropny, naprawdę mi się nie podoba. Ale obiecuję, że następny będzie lepszy, w końcu muszę się postarać, by sceny +18 były ciekawe :)**

**Zapraszam do czytania! :)**

* * *

Eliza i Derek jechali jej samochodem w stronę domu Stilesa, omawiając po drodze sytuację w której się znaleźli.

- Nie jestem pewny, czy do końca zrozumiałem wszystko, co powiedział Jackson, więc może zechcesz mnie oświecić co do sytuacji?- zapytał Hale, zaciskając pięści, lecz nie ze złości a ze strachu. Nie mógł pozbyć się dławiącego go ciężaru w piersi, za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał co teraz dzieje się ze Stilesem.

- Mieliśmy w Instytucie swoją wtykę. Jeden z Badaczy nie do końca popierał ich metody i po tym jak zdecydowali się połączyć siły z Łowcami by dorwać Scotta i wymordować was wszystkich skontaktował się ze mną. Nie był on zbyt wysoko z hierarchii ale przekazał nam kilka cennych informacji. Najwidoczniej jednak zorientowali się, że nie można mu ufać i bez ogłaszania tego komukolwiek wysłali do Beacon Hills swoich ludzi, żeby sprawdzili teren. Podejrzewam więc, że to oni mają Stilesa, choć nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego zabrali właśnie jego. Musieli go obserwować od jakiegoś czasu, skoro doszli do wniosku, że jest z wami blisko.

- Na pewno widzieli go ze Scottem i pomyśleli, że coś z niego wyciągną. W takim razie są w błędzie, bo Stiles nie piśnie ani słowa.

- Jesteś pewny? – zapytała Eliza, parkując na podjeździe domu Stilinskich.

- Tak, jestem – zdążył odpowiedzieć, zanim z domu wybiegła Erica, cała we łzach i rozmazanym makijażu.

- Nie ma go. Nigdzie go nie ma! Nie mogę złapać jego zapachu pośród tych wszystkich chemikaliów których użyli!

- Więc chyba czas na alfie sztuczki – rzuciła pogodnie Eliza. Jej oczy zaświeciły na fioletowo, twarz zaczęła się przemieniać. Zawyła głośno i przeciągle i po chwili wróciła do ludzkiej postaci.

- Wiem gdzie go trzymają. To naprawdę nie było mądre z ich strony.

* * *

Dudnienie. Przeciągłe, głośne, przerażające dudnienie. Był to pierwszy dźwięk, jaki doszedł do uszu Stilesa, gdy odzyskał przytomność. Nie otwierał jeszcze oczu, wiedząc już podświadomie, że nie spodoba mu się nic, co zobaczy. Natężył więc słuch, starając się rozpoznać gdzie jest. Oprócz dudnienia - które jak się domyślał - było skutkiem uderzenia w głowę, wyłowił też dźwięk spadających kropli wody.

„ Świetnie! Czy porywacze zawsze muszą trzymać zakładników w starych, nieużywanych piwnicach? To takie banalne, że aż żałosne!" – pomyślał, jednak gdy otworzył oczy nie było mu do śmiechu. Otaczała go całkowita ciemność. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Nie mógł sprawdzić, czy wciąż ma ze sobą telefon, bo jego ręce były przywiązane do krzesła, a liny wżynały się w jego skórę. Nie odczuwał bólu, ale wiedział że to tylko kwestia czasu. Adrenalina nie będzie działać wiecznie.

Przez kilka minut szarpał się, próbując jakoś rozwiązać liny. Gdy pojawiła się w nim nadzieja na uwolnienie drzwi, których wcześniej nie widział otworzyły się z hukiem i światło poraziło go po oczach. Gdy znów je otworzył zobaczył przed sobą dziewczynę. Szybko stwierdził, że nie mogła mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat. Nie musiał czekać długo na powód jej wizyty.

- Gdzie jest Alfa? – zapytała, próbując brzmieć groźnie, lecz zupełnie jej to nie wychodziło.

- O ile dobrze znam grecki alfabet, to przed Betą – odpowiedział, co wyraźnie jej się nie spodobało, bo zmarszczyła brwi i kopnęła go w brzuch.

- Myślisz, że jesteś taki zabawny? Małe sprostowanie: nie jesteś. A teraz lepiej mów, gdzie ukrył się McCall to może, ale tylko może, pozwolę ci dożyć następnego świtu.

- Twoje groźby pewnie robiłyby na mnie większe wrażenie, gdybyś rzeczywiście była w stanie zrobić mi krzywdę. I gdybyś nauczyła się lepiej przywiązywać ludzi do krzeseł – rzucił pogodnym tonem, szybkim ruchem uwalniając dłonie i wstając z krzesła.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się w jego stronę z dziką furią, ale jako że była tylko człowiekiem, Stiles złapał ją za ramiona i unieruchomił.

- To było dość głupie z twojej strony. Porywać kogoś i nie umieć się zabezpieczyć?

- Jeszcze głupsze było atakowanie córki wilkołaka, zwłaszcza gdy on jest w pobliżu – odezwał się głos.

Stiles odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi i zobaczył tam groźnie wyglądającego mężczyznę. Był wysoki, umięśniony i _przerażający_. Chłopak poczuł jak po plecach spływa mu zimny pot.

- Caroline, kochanie, mówiłem ci żebyś nie zbliżała się do więźnia. Sam to załatwię, jesteś jeszcze za młoda, żeby się w to mieszać.

- Ale tato! – rzuciła i tupnęła nogą jak mała dziewczynka.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko zmierzył ją wzrokiem. Westchnęła i bez dalszych protestów wyszła z piwnicy.

- Więc, chłopcze? Zostaliśmy sami, możemy przejść do interesów.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Po co mnie tu trzymasz?

- To chyba całkiem proste do wydedukowania – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, jednak nie był to wesoły śmiech – Nie chodziło mi o ciebie, jesteś tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Ale McCall zniknął dziś z pola widzenia i to dosyć skutecznie, dlatego nie miałem wyjścia. Musiałem zabrać ciebie, żebyś powiedział mi gdzie on jest. Domyślam się, że skoro się ukrywa to musi wiedzieć co dla niego szykujemy.

- A co szykujecie? – zapytał Stiles. Po szybkiej kalkulacji uznał, że lepiej udawać niewiedzę.

- Obaj doskonale wiemy o co chodzi, nie musisz udawać. Wystarczy że powiesz mi gdzie jest. Muszę mieć go na oku zanim przyjedzie reszta naszych ludzi. Gdy go zabierzemy wtedy może pozwolę ci żyć. Czyż to nie świetny układ?

- Jesteś wilkołakiem. Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale wy będziecie trzymać się z daleka od Badaczy i Łowców – powiedział Stiles, rezygnując z udawania.

- O, widzę że ktoś odrobił zadanie domowe! Brawo! No chyba, że… Eliza, prawda? Jest tu. Musi być. Wiedzieliśmy, że po jej ucieczce będą same kłopoty. Mówiłem im, że trzeba było ją zabić od razu po złapaniu i pobraniu próbek . Ale nie, oni musieli kontynuować te chore eksperymenty! Mówiłem, że jest za sprytna i ma zbyt wielu ludzi! A teraz przyjechała tu i jeśli ma McCalla, to nigdy go nie znajdziemy!

Ze złości uderzył pięścią w stół, który złamał się w pół. Stiles zadrżał ze strachu, wiedząc że następną złamaną rzeczą będzie prawdopodobnie jedna z jego kości. Patrzył jak mężczyzna krąży po piwnicy i widział szał w jego oczach. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się, patrząc na Stilesa w skupieniu.

- Eliza nigdy nie wypuści go z kryjówki, jeśli dowie się, że nasi ludzie są w mieście. Ale jeśli mały Scott jest taki, na jakiego wygląda, znajdzie sposób żeby się uwolnić, prawda? Znajdzie sposób, żeby uratować swojego przyjaciela. Więc nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zaczekać, aż po ciebie przyjdzie. Módl się, żeby był sam, bo jeśli nie, nie będę miał oporów przed rozerwaniem twojego gardła.

Gdy skończył mówić wyszedł z piwnicy i zatrzasnął drzwi. Pomieszczenie ogarnęła ciemność.

Stiles opadł na kolana trzęsąc się i błagając w duszy, by Scott trzymał się stąd z daleka. Jeśli miał umrzeć po to, by Scott był wolny, niech i tak będzie. Ale nie zniósłby, gdyby przez niego McCall został zabrany przez tych psychopatów.

„ Derek nie pozwoli mu zrobić żadnego głupstwa" – pomyślał, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele na myśl o starszym wilkołaku.

„ Jeśli to przeżyję, powiem ci co czuję. Powiem ci, ze… Sam jeszcze nie wiem co, ale… Ale powiem ci, jak bardzo boli mnie to, że tyle wycierpiałeś. Powiem ci, jak bardzo jesteś dla mnie ważny. Powiem ci, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko. Jeśli przeżyję… Jeśli…

* * *

- Wiesz, gdzie go trzymają? Jak możesz to wiedzieć? – zapytała Erica, w której zaczęła budzić się nadzieja.

- Wyczułam jego zapach, znam go dosyć dobrze bo jest charakterystyczny. A ponieważ nie zabrali go daleko mogę z łatwością nas tam poprowadzić.

- Możesz wyczuć ilu ich było? Czy bardzo go zranili? – Erica kurczowo złapała Elizę na łokieć, chyba nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

- Nie sądzę, żeby cokolwiek mu zrobili. Jest ich kartą przetargową. Chcą Scotta a nie jego. Erica, musisz zadzwonić do wszystkich, by zostali tam gdzie są. Nikt nie rusza się z miejsca. Nie możemy ryzykować, że zabiorą kogoś jeszcze.

- A co ze Stilesem? Nie możemy go tam zostawić!

- Oczywiście, że nie! Ja i Derek się tym zajmiemy, ty zostań tutaj i postaraj się przywrócić mieszkanie do ładu. Szeryf nie może się dowiedzieć co się tu wydarzyło. Gdy odbijemy Stilesa damy ci znać – gdy skończyła mówić skinęła na Dereka i oboje szybko przybrali postać wilkołaka. Eliza pobiegła w stronę lasu a Hale podążył jej tropem.

* * *

Stiles już dawno stracił orientację co do tego ile czasu minęło odkąd obudził się w tej piwnicy. Godziny? Dni? Był pewny, że do tej pory ktoś zorientował się już, że go nie ma. Może Erica, może Lydia? Tylko z nimi miał się dziś zobaczyć. Nie wiedział, czy chciał by ktoś go uratował, czy nie. Nigdy nie chciał narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo, a ponieważ nie był zbyt ważnym członkiem grupy zdecydowanie wolał by nikt nie ryzykował.

Jego przemyślenia przerwał donośny męski krzyk i otwierane z hukiem drzwi.

- Czuję, że się zbliżają! Przyszli po ciebie! – warknął mężczyzna który go więził i pociągnął go za rękę w stronę drzwi. Stiles próbował się wyrywać, lecz nie miał wystarczająco siły. Wszelką ochotę na opór stracił jednak dopiero gdy wilkołak przyłożył mu nóż do gardła, nacinając delikatnie skórę na jego szyi.

Po krótkiej wędrówce znaleźli się w malutkim pokoiku, wypełnionym dziwnie wyglądającymi butlami. Mężczyzna zatargał go do ściany z której zwisały długie łańcuchy. Przypiął go do nich i biorąc do ręki pierwszą z brzegu butlę, zaczął go oblewać znajdującym się w niej płynem. Stiles krzyknął ze strachu, myśląc że to benzyna, jednak po chwili zorientował się, że zapach się nie zgadza.

- Teraz nie złapią twojego zapachu, nie ma takiej opcji. A gdy zbliżą się do budynku i cię nie wyczują przejdą dalej – wyszeptał mężczyzna, w jego oczach widać było szaleństwo. Po chwili wybiegł z pomieszczenia a Stiles ponownie został sam.

Derek i Eliza zatrzymali się przed budynkiem, który stał dokładnie naprzeciwko domu Scotta. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i przechyliła głowę w prawą stronę.

- Jesteś pewna, że to tutaj?- zapytał Derek, patrząc na nią niepewnie. – Nie czuję tu zapachu Stilesa.

- Ja też nie, ale wyczuwam zbyt duże ilości amoniaku, by był to przypadek. Ktoś wyraźnie próbuje sobie z nami pogrywać, a tego bardzo nie lubię.

Nie wahając się dłużej ruszyła w stronę drzwi i wywarzyła je jednym mocnym kopniakiem. W środku zobaczyła znajomo wyglądającego mężczyznę i kulącą się za nim dziewczynę.

- Derek, sprawdź dom. Ja zajmę się tą dwójką.

Hale kiwnął głową i bez słowa wyminął ją w drzwiach.

- Proszę, proszę. Kogo my tu mamy… - wyszeptała Eliza, gdy tylko jej towarzysz zniknął jej z oczu – Powiedziałabym, że miło cię widzieć Nathanielu, ale teraz gdy jesteś wilkołakiem kłamanie chyba nie ma sensu.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko warknął przeciągle.

- Ty musisz być Caroline – niewzruszona skierowała swoje słowa w stronę dziewczyny.

Ta nie zastanawiając się długo złapała leżący na stole nóż i cisnęła nim w stronę Elizy. Ta błyskawicznie go złapała.

- Zabiłaś moją matkę! Jak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać!

Eliza skomentowała to wybuchem śmiechu, który był jednak pozbawiony wesołości.

- Zabiłam twoją matkę? Owszem, zrobiłam to. Zaraz po tym jak ona zakrywała mi usta gdy wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu mężczyźni mnie gwałcili, jeden po drugim. Po tym, jak raziła mnie prądem, godzinami. Po tym, jak poderżnęła gardło mojemu ojcu. Po tym, jak trzymała moją matkę gdy jej _koledzy_ do niej strzelali. Tak, zrobiłam to. Ale tej wersji historii tatuś ci chyba nie opowiedział.

Caroline patrzyła na nią z przerażeniem, powoli uświadamiając sobie kim tak naprawdę była jej matka.

- Widzę Nathanielu, że zmieniłeś stosunek do wilkołaków, skoro sam teraz jesteś jednym z nas – Eliza rzuciła w stronę warczącego mężczyzny.

- Nie miałem wyjścia, tylko w ten sposób mogłem cię znaleźć i się zemścić!

- Twój plan chyba nie był do końca przemyślany. Nie wiedziałeś, że tu będę, prawda? Nie jesteś na tyle naiwny by myśleć że sam dasz mi radę.

- Ale zawsze mogę zginąć próbując!

- I zostawisz córkę samą na tym świecie? Naprawdę? Posłuchaj, dam ci jedną jedyną szansę, która nigdy się nie powtórzy: zabierz córkę i uciekajcie jak najdalej stąd a obiecuję, że nie będę was ścigać.

- Jak możesz proponować…

- Nie bądź głupi! – przerwała mu niecierpliwie – Słyszę, że Derek znalazł już Stilesa, co daje wam pół minuty na ewakuację. W przeciwnym razie on rozniesie was w pył i nic nie będę mogła zrobić. Dają wam szansę na nowe życie, takie jakiego ja nie miałam. Więc wybierzcie rozsądnie.

Ojciec z córką popatrzyli na siebie i po chwili już ich nie było. Eliza westchnęła ciężko. Wiedziała, że Stiles zrozumie dlaczego to zrobiła, jednak reakcji Dereka nie była już taka pewna. Musiała improwizować, by się od niej nie odwrócił. Po chwili usłyszała kroki na schodach i odwróciła się w tamtą stronę. Derek szedł, niosąc na rękach nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Pobiegła w ich stronę.

- Zemdlał – zawyrokowała – Prawdopodobnie od zapachu amoniaku. Musimy go zabrać do szpitala.

- A co z tamtymi…

- Później, wytłumaczę ci później. Teraz najważniejszy jest Stiles.

Derek skinął głową i ruszył do wyjścia. Przy drzwiach zatrzymał się na chwilę, złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole chłopaka i z wilczą prędkością pobiegł w kierunku szpitala, a Eliza ruszyła za nim.

* * *

**Nie zapomnijcie po przeczytaniu zostawić komentarza! :) wink,wink**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hej, hej, hej! Rozdział wreszcie się pojawił, z lekkim opóźnieniem ale jednak. Zanim jednak do niego przejdziecie, _chciałabym prosić, byście poświęcili chwilkę za przeczytanie wstępu._ Po pierwsze, bardzo chciałam podziękować za Wasze opinie, zwłaszcza te mówiące, że mam problem z opisami. Jak najbardziej macie rację. Mówiąc szczerze, po roku przerwy miałam problemy z wróceniem do pisania i do zachowywanie odpowiednich proporcji między opisami a dialogami. Chciałam pójść na skróty i ( z lenistwa) większość tłumaczeń i zawiązanie wątku zawarłam w dialogach, co spowodowało, że rozmowy bohaterów i ich wypowiedzi strasznie się wydłużyły i zdominowały opowiadanie. Przepraszam za to i obiecuję się poprawić! :) Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to trudne, ponieważ teraz gdy zarysowałam wątek ( mniej więcej), to będę mogła skupić się na akcji oraz emocjach bohaterów i ich rozmyślaniach. A będzie ich teraz wiele! Zwłaszcza u naszej ulubionej pary, która właśnie wskakuje na uczuciowy rollercoaster :)**

**I druga sprawa, ważniejsza. W rozdziale pojawia się wątek o podłożu seksualnym. Zostanie on przeze mnie zaznaczony w tekście, dlatego proszę osoby, które nie są nim zainteresowane o opuszczenie go. Nie zmieni to dla Was wiele, po prostu będziecie wiedzieć, że COŚ się wydarzyło. I pisząc coś, mam na myśli, że nie do końca poszłam z tym wszystkim na całość, dlatego rozczarowanych przepraszam. Stwierdziłam, że trochę na to za wcześnie, poza tym dla mnie Stiles jest taką osobą, która zasługuje, by jej pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy. A ja właśnie uświadomiłam sobie, że mam poważny problem z pisaniem scen erotycznych! Naprawdę, to jakaś tragedia! Nie robiłam tego po raz pierwszy, ale zwykle opisywałam zbliżenia par heteroseksualnych i robiłam to po angielsku. A teraz, po polsku, cokolwiek bym napisała wciąż brzmi to jak kiepskie porno :/ Nie do końca jestem zadowolona z tego co tu wyszło, dlatego przed kolejną sceną muszę trochę poćwiczyć. Gdyby ktoś z Was miał jakieś przydatne rady odnośnie takich scen, byłabym wdzięczna za podzielenie się nimi, najlepiej w prywatnej wiadomości.**

**Ufff, to już koniec, nie przedłużam :) Zapraszam do czytania :)**

* * *

Derek miotał się po mieszkaniu, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Minęło już pół godziny odkąd wrócił a Eliza i Erica wciąż nie poinformowały go, co ze Stilesem. Nie chciał opuszczać szpitala. Na myśl o leżącym tam chłopaku, nieprzytomnym i bezbronnym, odczuwał niemal fizyczny ból. Wiedział jednak, że wkrótce pojawi się tam szeryf, a jego obecność byłaby zbyt podejrzana. Wystarczyło, że była tam Erica. Zadbała, by wszyscy trzymali się z daleka od pokoju szpitalnego i by Stiles miał dobrą opiekę. Co prawda Scott i reszta stada próbowali za wszelką cenę zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela, jednak krótkie warknięcie Elizy i błyśnięcie jej fiołkowych oczu przekonały ich do wyjścia.

Hale wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po dzisiejszym incydencie. Po tym wszystkim co przeszedł, nie spodziewał się, że cokolwiek go jeszcze zdziwi lub poruszy. Jakże się mylił! Gdy tylko zaczął na nowo wszystko sobie układać, planować naprawienie relacji w stadzie, znów pojawiły się kolejne problemy. Problemy, które nie dotykały tylko jego, lecz również pozostałych, zwłaszcza Stilesa. Dawno temu obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by ochronić chłopaka. Jedynym sposobem było odpychanie go, straszenie i udawanie nienawiści. Wydawało mu się, że to wystarczy, by Stilinski odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, raz na zawsze. By był bezpieczny. Okazało się jednak, że Derek nie przewidział jednej rzeczy – nic nie powstrzyma Stilesa przez robieniem tego, na co ma ochotę. A bieganie po lesie ze stadem wilkołaków i pakowanie się w kolejne kłopoty najwidoczniej mu odpowiadało.

- Derek!

Hale poderwał się zdziwiony. Był tak zamyślony, że nie zorientował się, że Eliza stoi tuż przy nim, dopóki się nie odezwała. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i smutną. To szybko zaalarmowało Dereka.

- Co ze Stilesem? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał szybko.

- Tak, wszystko jest dobrze. Obudził się. Szeryf przyjechał do szpitala domagając się odpowiedzi, więc musiałam się ulotnić. Erica wkręciła mu, że przygotowywali ze Stilesem jakiś chemiczny eksperyment, który mieli zaprezentować w szkole gdy skończą się wakacje i pomylili probówki przy dodawaniu składników. Chyba uwierzył.

- Kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do domu?

- Za kilka godzin. Nie miał żadnych powikłań, po prostu stracił przytomność. Zrobią kilka badań i szeryf zabierze go do domu. Przynajmniej tyle udało mi się posłuchać z korytarza. Erica obiecała, że do ciebie zadzwoni gdy będzie wiedziała więcej.

Widząc smutek w jego oczach, podeszła do niego i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Zapytałam go, czy chce do mnie dołączyć. Nie dał mi odpowiedzi. Wiesz co to znaczy, prawda? Musisz coś zrobić. Teraz, albo nigdy.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi, odwracając się tylko na chwilę.

- Do zobaczenia jutro. Pokażę twoim dzieciaczkom jak _naprawdę _się walczy.

* * *

Gdy wyszła Derek usiadł ciężko na krześle i przetarł oczy dłonią. Czuł ulgę, że Stiles ma się lepiej, ale wiedział, że to dopiero początek problemów. Teraz, gdy stracili przewagę w postaci bycia kilka kroków przed Badaczami musieli wymyślić jakiś nowy plan. _On_ musi wymyślić jakiś nowy plan. Miał nadzieję, że jutro, na ich pierwszym treningu, Eliza wyjaśni o co chodziło z porwaniem Stilesa. Wiedział, że ona coś ukrywa, lecz nie chciał naciskać.

- Bardzo nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki prowadzisz mojego jeepa! – jęknął Stiles do Erici, która mknęła przez miasto z zawrotną prędkością – Moje maleństwo zasługuje na lepsze traktowanie, jest bardzo wrażliwa!

Dziewczyna tylko przewróciła oczami.

- Muszę jak najszybciej odwieźć cię do domu. Tam będziesz bezpieczny. Zwłaszcza gdy otoczysz dom tym śmiesznym magicznym proszkiem! – warknęła, wyraźnie wściekła.

- Ej, Księżniczko? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Stiles, patrząc na nią zmartwiony.

Gwałtownie nacisnęła hamulec i zatrzymała się na poboczu.

- W porządku? Żartujesz sobie? Porwali cię! _Porwali! _Przyszłam do twojego domu a ciebie nie było! Masz pojęcie jak się wtedy czułam? Nie mogłam nic zrobić, tak bardzo się bałam że zrobią ci krzywdę. Jestem wilkołakiem, a nie mogłam nic zrobić. Po co ci te cholerne _moce_, skoro nie mogę ochronić tych, na których mi zależy?

Stiles nachylił się i przytulił ją, gładząc delikatnie jej blond fale.

- Już dobrze, naprawdę. Jestem tutaj, nic mi nie jest. Zrobiłaś wszystko, co mogłaś.

Erica zaśmiała się delikatnie.

- Przeprasza, znowu panikuję. Od przemiany jestem tak rozemocjonowana. Albo się wściekam, albo płaczę. To jakiś koszmar.

- Przynajmniej wiesz, że to przez przemianę. Większość dziewczyn już biegłaby do ginekologa. No wiesz, że ciążowe humory.

- Jesteś najgorszy! – fuknęła Erica i zapaliła silnik. – Muszę szybko cię odstawić do domu, a potem biegnę do Dereka. Czeka nas poważna rozmowa!

- Nie wiem co zrobił, ale sądząc po twoim tonie, nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu!

- Oj, nie chciałbyś! Wierz mi!

* * *

Derek przeglądał kolejne strony internetowe, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek informacje o Badaczach. Owszem, nie byli organizacją która się ukrywała w jakichś piwnicach i w tajemnicy przed światem przeprowadzała nielegalne eksperymenty. Ale zarówno ich oficjalna strona internetowa jak i różne artykuły, które znalazł, nie mówiły ani słowa o wilkołakach. Nie zdziwiło go to. Jednak spodziewał się znaleźć coś więcej niż krótką wzmiankę o tym, że zajmują się „badaniami genetycznymi rzadkich gatunków i próbami zastosowania wiedzy o ich złożoności do permanentnych i korzystnych zmian genotypu ludzkiego". Zdecydowanie nie była to informacja, która w czymkolwiek m pomogła.

Oderwał się na chwilę od monitora, słysząc w oddali, że ktoś zbliża się ze zdecydowanie nie-ludzką szybkością. Po zapachu i rytmie serca poznał, ze to Erica. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że wpadnie do mieszkania jak burza i zacznie warczeć w jego kierunku, co właśnie zrobiła.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić w co, do jasnej cholery, pogrywasz? – zapytała, nie siląc się nawet na przywitanie.

Derek zmierzył ją zdziwionym wzrokiem, zapominając o tym, by przypomnieć jej o szacunku do Alfy.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O czym? O tym, że gdy do ciebie zadzwoniłam, przyjechałeś z _nią!_ Cały przesiąknięty alkoholem i jej zapachem! Niczego o niej nie wiemy a ty pieprzysz ją w najlepsze!

Derek zachłysnął się z oburzenia. Jak mogła sugerować coś takiego?

- To co robię i z kim nie jest twoją sprawą!

- Oczywiście, że jest! Zapomniałeś już o Jennifer, czy jak jej tam było? Zapomniałeś co zrobiła? Wszystko to, co dzieje się z tobą dotyka nas wszystkich, zwłaszcza kiedy _ona_ chce nam zabrać Stilesa!

Alfa skulił się wewnętrznie na wspomnienie nauczycielki, która omal nie zrujnowała mu życia.

- Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem, jakbym mógł! Poza tym nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie zabierze nam Stilesa. Nie pozwolę na to.

Erica przestała krzyczeć i krążyć po pokoju. Zamiast tego, usiadła na krześle i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

- Słyszałam wszystko. Przez ściany. Wszystko co mu obiecywała. Każdy by się zgodził, każdy! Ona może dać mu wszystko. Nie zaakceptował jej oferty. Przynajmniej na razie. Ale co zrobimy, gdy się zgodzi? Co my bez niego zrobimy?

- Nie przejmuj się tym, załatwię to. Odpocznij, jutro ciężki dzień.

- Nie mogę, obiecałam Stilesowi, że wrócę. Ktoś musi go pilnować.

- Ja to zrobię. Nie bój się, będzie bezpieczny.

Gdy skończył mówić, ruszył w stronę drzwi.

"Żadne z nas nie jest bezpieczne" – pomyślała dziewczyna.

* * *

Gdyby istniał jakiś protokół postępowania kilka godzin po porwaniu, Stiles z przyjemnością by z niego skorzystał. Bo powiedzmy sobie szczerze, co można ze sobą zrobić siedząc we własnym pokoju, w pustym domu, wciąż pamiętając niedawne wydarzenia. To nie tak, że był porwany pierwszy raz. W końcu to jego życie, takie „przyjemności" są na porządku dziennym. Nie ucierpiał też za bardzo – kilka siniaków da się przeżyć. Jednak wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z dziwnego wrażenia, że dzisiejszy dzień był dla niego przełomowy. Może dlatego, że wreszcie uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę czuje do Dereka. Najwidoczniej potrzebował aż tak drastycznych wydarzeń by zrozumieć, co jego serce już od dawna chciało mu powiedzieć. Może dlatego, że wreszcie nabrał odwagi i złożył sobie obietnicę, że powie Alfie o swoim uczuciu – nawet jeśli miałby zostać wyśmiany. Wiedział, że Derek nic do niego nie czuje i prawdopodobnie cała ta sytuacja będzie niezręczna i nieprzyjemna. Ale nie dbał o to. Musiał to z siebie wyrzucić. Ta miłość była zbyt wielka i zbyt prawdziwa by ukrywać ją przed światem.

Dodatkowym problemem wydawała się jednak deklaracja Elizy. Powiedziała mu wprost, że chce go w swoim stadzie, bez względu na to, jaką rolę w nim wybierze. Obiecała mu tyle wspaniałych rzeczy, jednak on wciąż nie wiedział jak ma na to odpowiedzieć. Akceptacja wiązałaby się z wyjazdem, pozostawieniem przyjaciół, ojca, Dereka. Nie chciał tego. I nie był skłonny zamienić tego życia, jakie tu prowadził na to, jakie mu oferowała. Jednak naprawdę schlebiało mu to, że ktoś taki jak ona zauważył go i chciał dla siebie. Zastanawiał się, co takiego w nim zobaczyła, że była gotowa zaoferować mu tak wiele, nawet pozycję drugiego najważniejszego członka w stadzie które było kilka razy większe niż to z Beacon Hills. Na pewno więcej niż Derek, który mimo że pozwalał mu przebywać na spotkaniach, nigdy tak naprawdę nie potwierdził, że jest on członkiem stada.

Jego myśli znów popłynęły w stronę Hale'a i wcale mu to nie odpowiadało. Mimo że zdecydował już, że wszystko mu powie, wciąż nie wiedział jednak kiedy i jak to zrobi. To była najgorsza część. Na samą myśl o tym, jaką minę zrobi Derek, gdy usłyszy jego wyznanie, strach zmierzwił mu włoski na szyi.

- Och, nie bądź żałośny, Stiles! Weź się w garść, na litość Boską! – mruknął sam do siebie, sfrustrowany swoimi reakcjami.

- Czemu nie dziwi mnie, że nawet gdy jesteś sam, wciąż nie możesz przestać rozmawiać?

Stiles błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stronę okna i gwałtownie się zarumienił, widząc stojącego tam Dereka. Zdecydowanie nie był jeszcze gotowy na swoje wyznanie, a obawiał się, że szalone bicie jego serca zdradzi wilkołakowi, że coś jest nie tak.

-Derek! Co ty tu robisz? Nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju na bycie rzucanym o ścianę.

- Masz zamiar się zgodzić? – zapytał Hale, nie trudząc się na rozwinięcie tematu. Stiles doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi.

- Nie wiem, jeszcze nie zdecydowałem – odpowiedział niepewnie - To nie jest decyzja, którą podejmuje się po zatruciu amoniakiem.

- A jest nad czym się zastanawiać? Myślałem, że nigdy nie zostawisz na… Scotta.

- Scott jest dużym chłopcem, poradzi sobie beze mnie. Poza tym, oprócz niego tak naprawdę nikt mnie tu nie potrzebuje. Lydia może zając się tym wszystkim, co ja robiłem wcześniej. I tak wychodzi jej to lepiej. Ja spełniłem swoją rolę; Scott jest częścią twojego stada, mimo że jest Alfą. Zrobiłem swoje, nie potrzebujesz mnie dłużej.

Derek słuchał go z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem, pomieszanym z irytacją. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści o podszedł do chłopaka, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą.

- Naprawdę jesteś na tyle głupi, by myśleć, że to o to w tym chodzi? – zapytał, rozeźlony.

- A nie? Od początku dawałeś mi do zrozumienia, że mnie nie znosisz i tolerujesz tylko dlatego, że jestem dodatkiem do Scotta. Przyciskałeś mnie do ścian, groziłeś mi, nasyłałeś na mnie swoje Bety. Omal nie rozbiłeś mi głowy o moją własną kierownicę! Więc jeśli był w tym jakiś ukryty cel, to proszę, oświeć mnie, bo nie rozumiem!

Stiles patrzył na Dereka wyzywająco, widząc płonącą czerwień w jego oczach, jednak już dawno minęły czasy, gdy naprawdę bał się Alfy. Zamiast ugiąć kark i potulnie przeprosić, chłopak hardo wysunął podbródek do przodu, czekając na reakcję.

Jednak to co nastąpiło później zdecydowanie nie było tym, czego się spodziewał.

Derek podszedł jeszcze bliżej, prawie przyciskając swoje ciało do ciała Stilesa. Z jego gardła wyrwało się niskie, złowieszcze warknięcie.

- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz. Nie rozumiesz _niczego._

Nie czekając na odpowiedź chłopaka, złapał go za ramię i przycisnął do drzwi. Przez kilka chwil oddychał ciężko, jakby opanowanie się kosztowało go naprawdę dużo energii. Zwiększając nacisk na ramiona Stilesa wyszeptał „ do diabła z tym" i wpił się w jego usta. Pocałunek nie był delikatny ani romantyczny. Był brutalny, szybki i pokazujący, kto z nich tak naprawdę ma do powiedzenia ostatnie zdanie. Stiles, który najpierw zdrętwiał z zaskoczenia, po chwili zaczął poruszać wargami i dostosował się do rytmu, pokazując swoją uległość.

* * *

**Tu zaczyna się scena 18+ i trwa do końca rozdziału.**

* * *

Gdy przeszło początkowe zaskoczenie, opanowała ich gorączka. Derek zsunął usta na kark chłopaka, delikatnie przegryzając wrażliwą skórę i zostawiając na niej znaki, które miały mówić wszystkim, kto je tam zostawił. Starając się łagodzić ból który powodował, przesuwał językiem po znamionach, co doprowadziło Stilesa do niekontrolowanych dreszczy. On również nie tracił czasu, przesuwając dłońmi po umięśnionym ciele Alfy, pojękując cicho z zadowolenia. Położył dłoń na torsie Dereka i delikatnie go odsunął, po to by mógł zdjąć jego koszulkę. Gdy już to zrobił, westchnął z zachwytu i nieśmiało przejechał językiem od karku, aż do pasa. W odpowiedzi usłyszał bardziej zwierzęce niż ludzkie warknięcie i po chwili poczuł na pośladkach dłonie, które uniosły go w górę a on oplótł nogi w pasie wilkołaka.

- Derek, proszę… - wyszeptał cicho, nie będąc pewnym czego tak właściwie oczekuje. Jednak wiedział że chce, że potrzebuje _czegoś_. I że tylko Derek jest w stanie mu to dać.

Stiles poczuł mocne pociągnięcie i chwilę później leżał już na swoim łóżku, przygnieciony przez gorące i ciężkie ciało Alfy. Jednak ten ciężar nie był nieprzyjemny, wręcz przeciwnie. Był dokładnie tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebował.

Jęknął cicho, czując coraz mocniejsze i brutalniejsze pocałunki zsuwające się po ciele i jego spodnie zrobiły się nagle zdecydowanie ciaśniejsze niż wcześniej. Jednak dyskomfort nie trwał długo, gdyż mocne dłonie Dereka szybkim ruchem zdarły je z ciała Stilesa razem z bielizną. Wzdrygnął się, czując owiewające jego członka zimne powietrze. Hale zdawał się odgadywać jego myśli, bo szybko okrył go dłonią, poruszając nią delikatnie posuwistymi ruchami, nie przestając obsypywać pocałunkami torsu chłopaka. Wszystko to sprawiło, że umysł Stilesa chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu wypełniła zupełna pustka. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym ani wyartykułować z siebie żadnego słowa. Jedynymi dźwiękami jakie opuszczały jego usta były spazmatyczne pojękiwania. Ogarnęła go przyjemność tak wielka, że nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym oprócz gorących ust, które poznawały jego ciało i mocnej dłoni, która sprawiała, że jego świat chwiał się w posadach. I gdy myślał już, że nie może być nic lepszego niż to, poczuł na swoim penisie podmuch powietrza. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy i jęknął głośno widząc i czując, że Derek delikatnie bierze go do ust. Wilkołak miał małe problemy z poradzeniem sobie z jego wielkością i oczywiste było, że robi to po raz pierwszy. Jednak dla Stilesa nie miało to większego znaczenia. Uczucia, którego teraz doznawał, nie można było porównać z niczym innym w jego życiu.

Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać długo. Przyjemność była zbyt wielka, by mógł dłużej to znieść.

- Derek, ja… Ja… Za chwilę… - próbował ostrzec mężczyznę, zanim będzie za późno. Ten jednak zdawał się nie słyszeć szeptów chłopaka i kontynuował, mrucząc głośno i posyłając kolejną falę dreszczy przez ciało swojego kochanka. Jednocześnie rozpiął własne spodnie i wyjąwszy swojego członka, zaczął pieścić go delikatnymi ruchami.

Widok ten był wszystkim, czego Stiles potrzebował by dojść. Szybko i gwałtownie, posyłając swoje nasienie głęboko w gardło Dereka. Ten zakrztusił się lekko, lecz szybko odzyskał kontrolę i połknął wszystko, wypuszczając penisa z ust. Nie spuszczając oczu z chłopaka, coraz szybciej pracował nad swoim własnym orgazmem. Stiles, nie mogąc się oprzeć temu widokowi, podniósł się delikatnie i zaczął sunąc ustami po karku wilkołaka. Gdy wyczuł językiem puls, nie mógł się powstrzymać – ugryzł delikatną skórę prawie ją przecinając. Usłyszał zaskoczone sapnięcie a po chwili poczuł, jak jego brzuch pokrywa dowód na to że on, Stiles Stilinski, doprowadził do orgazmu najgorętszego faceta, jakiego nosiła ta planeta. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i jego usta uniosły się w delikatnym uśmieszku. Odsunął się delikatnie, chcąc zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Dereka. To co zobaczył w jego oczach zaskoczyło go – były pełne czułości, zaskoczenia i… szczęścia?

Hale pochylił się i przejechał palcem po brzuchu Stilesa, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że to wszystko jest realne. Złapał w usta ucho chłopaka i wyszeptał zachrypniętym głosem:

- Mój…

Stiles poczuł, jak całe jego ciało rozgrzewa się przyjemnym ciepłem i nie pragnął niczego bardziej niż by ta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła.

- Twój – odpowiedział pewnym głosem, nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości.

Usta Dereka wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu i był to najpiękniejszy widok, jaki Stilinski widział w swoim życiu. W tej właśnie chwili uświadomił sobie, że ma po co żyć – by choć jeszcze raz zobaczyć ten uśmiech.

* * *

**P.S. Nie dajcie się zwieść zakończeniu! Zapewniam, że na razie nie będzie żadnego " ...and they lived happily ever after" :)**


End file.
